I'm Not Crazy
by Lallipalutzi
Summary: Riley knows how she feels. It may sound crazy, but she knows she's not. She's in love with Shawn Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own in any way Girl Meets World. I don't make money out of this; I'm only doing this for fun and entertainment.

**Author's Note: **At first, I was a little nervous to put this up because this is Riley/Shawn. When I saw Maya/Shawn floating around here, I thought this couldn't be too bad. Also, I made Riley 22 in this fic and I imagine Shawn to be around in his forties, I think. There are worse pairings on this site than age gaps, you know. Just look at Harry Potter ;) Anyway, if Riley/Shawn isn't your thing, don't read it and just ignore it. However if you enjoy this, please review. :)

* * *

><p>Riley knocked on the door of his apartment and waited for him to answer it. When he finally did, he was a bit surprised to see her.<p>

"Hey," Shawn Hunter said. "Nice to see you here...not that I don't mind, but...why?"

"Must there always be a reason?" Riley had slid past him and he closed the door. "We never hang out anymore."

"Uh..." He uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. "We never do hang out..."

She crossed her arms, smirking. "Who's fault is that? But, we are together when my Dad brings me and my brother along."

He shrugged realizing that she makes a point. "Yeah...how is he doing? Your father?"

Her smirk grew wider. "You mean your boyfriend?"

Shawn gave her a look and she only laughed.

"He's doing great. All of them are," She sat down on the couch and he joined her. "How are you?"

"Me?" Riley eagerly nodded. "I'm doing great too."

In certain ways, Shawn can act a lot like Maya. Riley can know when she's feeling extremely happy about something or feeling down. She would build up a wall to hide her emotions, but Riley would eventually know how to tear those walls down and see right through her.

She can almost do the same to Shawn.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause it doesn't look like it."

"How can you tell? Am I that easy to read?"

"Sometimes, yeah. So, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, barely looking away from her. "I can't you tell you my problems. You're too young. It's not like I'm talking to your Dad even though you look a lot like him."

"And I thought that would help..." She remarked sarcastically which she got another glare at. Letting out a sigh, she retorted. "I'm not that young, Shawn. I'm twenty two years old. I'm not that same little girl anymore."

Shawn's eyes observed her and he scanned her body up and down. She was right. She's not that same little girl when he would visit. The last time he saw her was when she was sixteen and even back then Riley was stunningly beautiful.

Now, at twenty two, she grown a lot more and looks matured and is perfectly well developed in all areas. Yes, he admits that did look at those...certain places where he should forbid himself to look as a man of his age.

But he couldn't help himself.

If Cory knew he was looking his daughter...like that, he would've been disgusted and probably end their friendship.

Why does he have these thoughts? She's only twenty two. She might even have a boyfriend which would make Cory go crazy and lose his mind over.

Totally off limits.

"You're right," Shawn agreed. "It's just that...I've always been jealous of your parents because what they have. They're the perfect couple, perfect family, and have the perfect kids."

Riley smiled a little at that.

"I want that too. So badly. But I can never find the right girl. And seeing your parents together like that, hurts me a lot because it was always in my face."

"You never had one girl?" Riley felt sorry for him that he never got what her parents have even though he deserves it after what he had been through.

"Well...there was one..." He faintly smiled when he mentioned her.

Riley was interested at this mystery girl who was once Shawn's love. "Really?"

"Yeah. We met at the end of high school and things really hit off with us during college. Her name is Angela Moore. Sure, we had our ups and downs, but we were in love. However," His face got sullen. "When college was almost over, she left for Europe to spend more time with her father. I decided to let her go."

Riley gasped. "Why?"

"Her father was in the military and they rarely see each other. I just knew that was the best thing."

"You never proposed to her?"

"I was going to, but she was too happy to be with her Dad so I couldn't because I wanted her to have the best relationship that I never had with my own Dad."

Riley's heart soften and knew that was the most generous thing anyone could have done. "That's really sweet of you."

"Thanks." He mumbled like it was no big deal.

"Did you two ever reunited?"

He let out a short laugh that sounded bitter. "Yeah. We reunited alright. I saw her one day when I was at Philly. She was pushing a stroller with her kid. She was married and said she was only here so her husband can visit his family."

"Oh. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry," He interrupted her apology. "I've learned that life just loves to keep screwing me and its goal is to make me miserable."

"I don't think you're the only one..." She muttered and he gave her a strange look.

"You saying you have it worse? You have the greatest parents in the world, Riley..."

"I'm not speaking about them," She breathed in and out so she can mentally prepare herself for what she's going to say next. "Remember Lucas Friar?"

He tried to picture the handsome blonde. The last time he saw him was when Lucas was fifteen.

"I think so."

"He proposed to me a couple of days ago," Shawn's eyes widen. He went right back to thinking she's a little girl again. Twenty two is so young to get married these days. He pictured her as a thirteen year old girl wondering why he doesn't like her when that's a complete opposite. "Yeah, I know."

"What did you say?"

Riley felt horrible and ashamed when she remembered what happened. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well, I felt it was too soon. We've only been dating for three years. My parents dated for practically an eternity. It didn't feel right to me...I felt awful for turning him down."

"You're still dating him though, right?"

She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry," He was somewhat relieved that they didn't get married. "Why are you telling me this? Couldn't you have told that girl...Maya? Your best friend? Your parents?"

"There's no doubt that my Dad will flip and want to kill Lucas so I'm going to leave the proposal part out," Shawn can understand why knowing him. "Maya, she's too busy with her boyfriend. Farkle."

"He's Stuart's kid, isn't he?" He asked in shock.

Riley looked at him confusedly. "Who's Stuart?"

"Stuart Minkus."

"Oh, Yeah! Farkle Minkus."

Shawn laughed. "I still can't believe he reproduced..."

"You know, at least we have something in common," Riley realized.

He was thinking what that was, but came up with nothing. "What?"

"Marriage isn't for us, apparently."

"You're still young yet," He encouraged. "It'll be easy for you to find some special guy. As for me, there's no one."

"Of course there's someone for you, Shawn," Despite her words, he still was doubtful.

She breathed in and out knowing this would be the perfect time to tell him. She might as well say it before she would miss her chance. "There's another reason why I rejected Lucas's proposal."

"What's the reason?"

So, Riley simply answered. "You."


	2. Chapter 2

"Me?" Shawn didn't understand why the reason Riley rejected was him. What did he do?

"Yes." Riley answered and she sounded pretty confident.

He wanted to know, but the other part of him didn't. They rarely saw each other, but...even when they did...those times were special. They actually got along without him being a total prick and ignoring her like he always did when she was thirteen.

He was happy that they got closer.

"Why am I the reason?"

Riley wasn't able to meet his dark brown eyes when she was going to tell the truth. She couldn't believe this would be the time she would finally tell him. "Because I know who I am really in love with."

Shawn had an idea on who she really was in love with, but hoped he was wrong. Sure, he was flattered, but it wasn't right on so many levels. "Is it me?"

"Yes."

He didn't really know what to say to that except leaving out a dry chuckle. "It's nice that you have a crush on me, Riley, but-"

"It's not a crush," She replied defensively. "That's how I feel."

He sighed. "Riley, I know you're going through a hard time right now with your break up and whatever else-"

"I'm not going through a hard time when I was the one who cut off the relationship with me and Lucas."

Shawn was having a frustrating time to explain himself. "Riley…you do realize I am _way_ older than you, right?"

"I know. You're the same age as my parents." She responded like it wasn't a big deal.

"We can't be together like this, Riley."

"Why? Just because you're older than me? Don't you love me too?"

She would understand if Shawn didn't return the same feelings. She just wanted him to be aware. Yeah, she would be hurt that he wouldn't feel the same, but she would eventually be okay. But she wouldn't regret her decision at all to reject Lucas's proposal. Marriage wasn't something she was ready for.

"Of course I love you, Riley, but not in that way," That was when she felt the pain piercing through her heart. She prepared herself for it, but it wasn't like she though it would be. The feeling was much worse. She frowned, her eyes glancing down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Shawn," Riley was going to head for the door. "I just wanted you to know."

He didn't know what else to say. So, he just stupidly nodded.

"Can we keep…_this_ to ourselves?"

"Yeah."

She was relieved and grateful. "Thanks."

Before her hand could grasp the doorknob, the door was already opened. It was a woman who was around his age. She was beautiful and has long blonde hair almost like Maya's but there was no tints of brown in it.

Riley can feel her heart breaking into more tiny, little pieces.

"Hi, Shawn!" The blonde greeted him happily. Then her blue eyes notices that Riley was present. "Who's she?"

Shawn was going to answer, but Riley beat him to it. "I'm just a friend of the family," She took out her hand for her to shake. "I'm Riley Matthews."

The blonde grinned and shook her hand. "I'm Jenny Wilkinson. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Riley suddenly doesn't feel like a twenty year old between these two grown adults. She feels more like a twelve year old child again. She felt like she was intruding on something so she decided her time was up and she should leave. Riley had turned to Shawn. "I'm going to go."

A part of Shawn didn't want her to, but knowing that he has a date with Jenny today, she might as well. It was horrible timing, but there's nothing he can do about it. "Okay. See you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Shawn. Bye, Jenny."

"Bye, Riley." Jenny said to her and Riley had closed the door.

She tried to not let the tears escape from her eyes. At least she had come there to do what she needed to do and it was successful. He wasn't in love with her like that and she could deal with the fact. It was appropriate for Shawn and for a woman like Jenny to be dating him instead of a young girl. Despite what Riley strongly believes in, she is young, little girl and Shawn will always see her as that. Being young and nothing else.

He will still look at her as a little girl. Maybe nothing will ever change between them.

When Riley was entering her home, she was going to head to her bedroom to listen to terribly sad and heartbreaking love songs while privately weeping alone.

"Hey, where were you?" It was her father who asked her. She didn't know that him and her mother were casually sitting on the couch watching TV together. Her mother was cuddling in the arm of her father.

Riley didn't mention to her parents at all where she'd be going. As a rule, she must always tell her parents where she was going even at the age of twenty two. Her parents still treats her as a little girl sometimes. It gets annoying after a while. She still lives with her parents because she's not able to afford a place of her own yet.

"I was out." Riley answered simply.

"Out where?" This time, it was her mother who pressed on the issue.

Not in the mood to discuss about it, she snapped stubbornly. "Somewhere!"

Riley stormed off to her bedroom and closed the door. Usually, she would never give her parents such an attitude like that being a good girl that she is. But, having a lot of things happened to her and being grown up, life events have changed her.

Life has certainly changed Maya a lot. It was a drastic change from where she was at thirteen to where she is now. She's nice and friendlier to everyone and those rough edges she had were gone. The only thing about her that stayed the same was her style of clothing. No matter how much Riley had tried, it was hard to make that girl wear dressed and skits and high heels. The heels would be a nightmare to put on her.

What's been changing was because of Riley and that she's dating Farkle. Also, her mother got married to a guy when Maya was sixteen and she was happy that the marriage finally made her mother happy. Kate got over her dream to become a famous actress and being depressed about her ex-husband. She married some guy named Paul Bentley and Maya apparently really likes him and approves of him so that's a good thing.

Speaking of Maya, she entered in Riley's bedroom from the opened window like usual. When Riley watched her, it looked like Maya really had to crouch down and squeeze just to get her body in.

When Maya slipped inside, she acted as if she had done a major work out. "Looks like I won't be able to go inside that window for any longer."

"That'll be a sad day cause do you know what that means?" Riley asked and moved aside so Maya can join on the bed to. Both of the girls were laying on the bed, on their stomachs.

"Yeah," She mumbled. "We're growing up. Becoming adults and doing other stuff that's adult-ish. The only good thing that comes out of being an adult is you can drive and drink alcohol."

Riley laughed and had to agree. "Yeah." She was remembering all the times when they went to parties or when her own parents would be out visiting family in Philadelphia or Pittsburgh, they would throw parties of their own and get drunk. Maya can be a funny drunk, but Riley heard stories that she, herself, can be the life of the party as well.

"You know, I've tried contacting you, but you kept missing my calls and ignoring my texts."

Riley was surprised she did something like that. She was always up to date with whatever's going on with her phone. She pulled out her cell and saw there were many texts from Maya and she got phone calls from her that she didn't answer. Then she realized why she hadn't heard either of them and it's because her phone was silent so she can have the private conversation with her and Shawn. She turned the volume at a little louder.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. What were you doing that had kept you busy?" A smirk was appearing on her face. "Were you and Lucas doing the nasty?"

When she would make jokes like that, it would make Riley burst out into laughter. But because of what recently happened between them, she didn't find it so humorous anymore. The break up happened days ago and she couldn't even tell Maya about it. Riley was thinking over about her feelings for Shawn whether she was experiencing true love and knew it was right.

But when she had confronted to him and exposed her feelings, he didn't feel the same way. So, what she did wasn't for nothing, but she got her heart broken again in the process. It's not like she enjoyed or got any pleasure out of not accepting Lucas's proposal.

"No. We weren't," Maya's smirk went away and it turned into a thin line. She was confused. Wondering what's going on with her best friend. "I was at Shawn's."

"Your uncle, right?" It has been a long time since Maya had seen him.

Riley winced at that word. Uncle. He wasn't exactly her uncle in biological terms. Shawn Hunter is just a very close family friend whom she grown very attached to over the years. Maya didn't know about Riley's feelings towards him. She kept those feelings to herself incase if it really was just a crush. But it kept developing and Riley knew it was growing like her love for Lucas had grown.

Shawn was different and unlike any guy she had ever known. Comparing Lucas to him, Lucas was too perfect. Riley thought she loved guys like that, but seeing someone like Shawn who's been through so much, made her want to be with him. She has heard stories of what Shawn has gone through while growing up with her father. Stuff about like his past and his issues with his father that was almost similar to Maya's father. Both of them were from broken families.

"We're not blood related, Maya. It's not like I'm his niece. Remember Eric and Josh? They're my _real_ uncles."

"Okay. Why are you so defensive?"

Riley sighed and decided to tell her what's been going on. She explained her feelings she was experiencing to Shawn and all the complications that came with it. Told her why she and Lucas broke up. She even added in the visit she gave him.

"Wow," Maya said, taking it all in. "Sorry it didn't turn out well for you."

The brunette didn't expect to hear that from her. She thought Maya would be a little shocked and maybe even disgusted that Riley was falling for an older guy.

"You're not grossed out at all that I love him? He's older than me."

"True, but age is just a number, Riley, plus you're an adult. You can think for yourself and do what you want without having your parents being in the way."

"If I am an adult, why does Shawn still see me as a little kid?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he will change someday. Who was the chick that came in?"

"She said her name is Jenny. I think she was his date. Probably his girlfriend," Riley's put her head down dramatically and groaned. "I don't know why I did that to myself..."

"At least you did it and got your answer," The blonde reasoned. "You don't have any regrets, do you?"

She lifted her head. "No. I just wish he would see me as…_me_ and not like a little girl anymore."

All Maya can do to comfort her was rub her back as Riley rested her on her shoulder.

"You're the only one who knows so don't tell anyone about this cause I'm sure my parents will flip out, especially my Dad, and say it's just a crush. Please?" She begged.

"You got it."

Later, Cory entered his daughter's bedroom. Sees Riley and her best friend putting their jackets on and fixing their hair and make up as if they're going out.

"Hey, you're here," He acknowledged Maya.

"So are you," She remarked in sarcasm.

Cory looked at Riley who was staring at him. "I just came here to see if you're okay. You seemed really upset about something earlier."

"I'm fine, Dad," She insisted. "Maya and I are going out."

"Oh...well, then stay safe and don't do anything stupid," He looks sternly to Maya. "That goes for you too, missy."

"You should know me by now, Cory. Trouble is my middle name." Since Maya is no longer a student of his, she was allowed to call him by his first name as well as Riley's mother, Topanga.

"Just please stay safe, okay?"

"We will, Dad, don't worry." Riley assured him.

Maya put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll watch over her. You can count on me."

"That makes me feel so much better." However, he didn't mean it. Most likely, she would be the one who's out of control and Riley would watch her. His main concern is: who would watch Riley? He already knows her and Lucas broke up and Farkle isn't a crazed party animal like them.

* * *

><p>Down at the streets of New York City, the girls were inside of a club around at Time Square. The music was loud and it became very hot really quickly. Neon lights were everywhere and everyone was dancing with their drinks in hand letting the alcohol spill all over.<p>

Maya and Riley decided to go to the bar to get drinks. The male bartender turned around to them who appeared as a very attractive man and seem to be in his mid twenties. He has short brown hair and his green eyes laid on Maya first. She was flattered that she caught his attention. Even though she has a boyfriend, she thought he was very hot.

The guy had flashed his name tag that was pinned on his shirt. "My name is Brandon. I'll be your bartender," He was smirking. "What's your poison?" Both her and Riley couldn't get over his beauty. They weren't aware he gave them a drink menu.

"Uh..." The blonde cleared her throat hoping her cheeks wouldn't be too red. Riley noticed that Maya was practically drooling over him. Her eyes quickly scanned it over while Riley read over her shoulder. "Um. I'll have a...uh, Riley, what are you going to get?"

Her brown eyes were reading over the list and they lightened up when she spotted something. "Oooh, how about a strawberry daiquiri?" She asked excitedly, but Maya gave her a look of disapproval.

"What? No you are not."

"Maya, I don't want to get drunk-"

"Fine," She sighed in a huff. "How about...a Long Island Iced Tea? For the both of us."

"Whatever you say," Maya gave him the money and he went off to make it. Riley glanced at her in surprise. "_You're_ paying?"

The blonde shrugged. "Yeah. Looks like you have a bad day with Hunter and all..."

She groaned. "Yeah. I don't want to talk about it..."

Riley and Maya kept drinking their drinks, already feeling the buzz a bit. A couple of guys had gutted on them, but Maya kept rejecting them. Riley didn't want to deal with any guys at the moment. Maybe she should get drunk. It could take away the pain.

Before they could order their food, Riley was in the mood to dance. Her favorite song is on which was Neon Lights by Demi Lovato. She grabbed Maya's hand. "C'mon, dance with me!"

Maya didn't know what got into her all of a sudden, but she liked it. She always loved it when she would get drunk because she would be a funny one. "Okay!"

As they were dancing, someone had spinned Riley around to him. At first, Maya didn't know who that stranger was so she got angry and pushed the guy.

Then, she saw it was Lucas Friar.

His sudden appearance made the girls stop dancing. They just stood there in shock despite being pushed and shoved around a lot by the drunks and the non-drunks.

"Lucas?" Riley asked. She was stunned to see him this state. He looked totally wasted.

"Hey, there she is," His words were slurred and Riley can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. For some reason, he caressed her face. "There's the girl who broke my heart."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucas?" Riley asked. She was pulling him away from the many dancers and off the dance floor. Maya was helping her so Lucas can steady his unstable balance. "Why are you here?"

"Just trying to forget. Isn't that why people come here in the first place?" Lucas asked either of them, shrugging their grips off him.

"We come here to…" Maya was starting to say, but thought it'd be better not to slip about Riley's crush. Not when Lucas is like this. Also, she didn't want to prove that he was right because that's what Riley was trying to do even though she doesn't want to admit it. "Have fun."

"Yeah," Riley agreed. "C'mon, Lucas. We should take you home."

"Why?" He didn't see any reason why he should be taken home by these two girls as if he were a child. He's a grown man.

"You're drunk and I don't want you going home by yourself-"

He looked a little offended. "You think I'll go home by myself? I was trying to pick up girls, but instead I got you and…" His head moved to Maya. "_Her_." The blonde glared at him and her blue eyes narrowed.

Riley didn't like this new behavior of his. "So, you're just going to pick up some random girl to have a one night stand?"

"That's what everyone does. We're living in the twentieth century, Riley, start acting like it. Can I go now?"

Being annoyed and fed up with him, she stubbornly replied. "Sure."

"Thanks." Lucas went into the midst of the large crowd.

Maya rolled her eyes at him, but was relieved that he's finally gone. "God, he's an ass when he's drunk."

"I know," The brunette agreed. Her glance to Maya was miserable. "I don't want to be here anymore…"

"What?!" Maya was surprised at that statement. She didn't want to leave. They were already having fun before Lucas came and spoiled everything in all his drunken glory. "C'mon, Riles. Don't let Lucas or Shawn or any other stupid guy ruin the fun. You deserve it. Let's get crazy!"

Riley had to laugh at her energy and her wild personality. It was still there, that's for sure. "Okay, Maya."

Riley was having the most fun time of her life. She never had this much fun before or maybe it's because she never really did have a good time since she broke up with Lucas. She thought things would be better if Shawn said he felt the same way or something like that, but it didn't happen. So, for a while, she was in her own depression until she decided to hang out with Maya. That girl always lifts up her mood.

She was trying to erase the imagery when she caught Lucas kissing some pretty brunette by the wall. It looks like they were eating each other's faces off. Riley had never inspected before, but she didn't realize how much crazy Lucas can be while drunk. He was always so careful to not go that far with drinking around her, so maybe that's why. Maya always said that Lucas treats Riley like a queen which would explain the special treatment and why he looks at her like he's the first and only girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Those moments would make Riley feel like she's the luckiest woman in the world to be with him…

But when Shawn was slowly coming into the picture….

She stopped thinking about those two. Maya was right. She deserved to have the fun. It wasn't either of the guy's faults that she screwed things up. It was hers. She dumped Lucas and probably made things awkward between her and Shawn whenever he would visit.

_If _he would visit…

Riley hoped he would. But not just for her, but for her father's sake. She knows her father would be more depressed than anything if his best friend wouldn't visit him at least once a week. To Cory, he would like to have him visit every day if Shawn could, but he has his own life too.

Eventually, her and Maya were dating with themselves and with other strangers. They both gone loose. Riley knew she's drunk by now and what happened the advice that Lucas shouldn't go home alone was out of the window. Soon, she would be going home, but at least she wasn't alone. She still has Maya. However, Maya is more drunk than she is which was a bad thing. Part of Riley wanted to call her parents, but she hated that she always gets treated as a little girl so that wouldn't happen. Calling her parents for hers and Maya's rescue would prove that she still is a little girl.

Maybe she should grab a taxi…

Riley was about to hunt down Maya, but didn't know where to start. During her search, she literally bumped into a guy and looked up at him. Her vision was a little blurred, but can barely make out his face.

When she realized who he was, she can't help, but let her mouth split into a smile. "Shawn?!"

"Hey, kid!" He hugged her tightly as if they were old friends reuniting after many of years. It felt good to be in Shawn's strong arms. Since she exposed her true feelings to him, it was like an enormous weight got lifted off her shoulders and it was all okay and comfortable again. It doesn't feel like she's hugging her father anymore.

She knows what she's feeling isn't the alcohol talking.

"I didn't know you go to places like these," He smirked and nudged her playfully. It was like he's proud of her that she had stepped out of her comfort zone. She can be able to tell that Shawn tipsy. Not drunk, but just tipsy. "I thought Cory raised you to be a good girl."

She smirked too, her arms crossed. "You don't know me very well."

"I'd like to see this side of Riley more often."

It's a good thing it was dark and the only sources of light were the neon lights flashing everywhere to the beat of the music and moving in different directions. She was glad Shawn couldn't see her blush.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I need to get Maya. It's better if we go so we won't get…_too _crazy."

"But being crazy is part of the fun! Don't you know that? At least dance with me."

Riley was wondering if Shawn really was tipsy. Would the other Shawn dance with a little girl like her? His hand was out waiting for her to take it.

As if on cue, slow music started to play and the mood instantly shifted in the atmosphere when the voice of Beyoncé was singing XO. People were dancing like couples, but the ones who were extremely drunk were dancing as if party music were still on.

She didn't want to keep Shawn waiting. Also, this could be her only and last chance to dance with him.

Why ruin the moment?

Riley held his hand and she noticed it was bigger than Lucas's. "Okay."

"To give you a warning, I'm not the best dancer," Unfortunately for Riley, Shawn's hands were above her waist. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Oh, really? My Mom said that you were dancing in a club to a song called, Hot Stuff, I believe, to show that men are idiots," Shawn laughed at that, remembering that event. "Apparently, you were really good. So was my grandfather, my uncle, and my Dad. You have no idea how much I would give to see my Dad dancing like that."

She can picture herself her and Maya re-watching the tape over and over again while bursting out in laughter. They would even invite Farkle and Lucas to share the comedy.

Still laughing, Shawn had to agree. "Yeah, it was pretty hilarious."

"I would so post it on YouTube. I also know that Mr. Feeny and some other guy were dancing too."

"Hey, that other guy happens to be my brother." He playfully defended.

Her eyes widen in shock. "You have a brother?"

He shrugged. "_Half _brother. Jack Hunter. I thought you know him?"

"Yeah, maybe when I was, like, three, or at some really young age."

Shawn was staring down at her, almost as if scrutinizing her in some way. Not knowing why he kept looking at her like that, Riley felt a little bothered. "What?"

"I think reality just hit me now. I can see you're not a little girl especially when you're in clubs, and drunk," There was a small smile at the corner of his lips in a teasing way.

"A _little _drunk…"

"Also, you're wearing a dress like…like that," His eyes were on her pink dress and the v-neck was doing a great job showing off her breasts which weren't large by any means, but they can still grab a man's attention. It was like his brown eyes wanted to scan her down lower, but knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do. It frustrated her to no ends. His eyes immediately zoomed upwards to her own. "It would make anyone go crazy for you."

"Maya and I went shopping one day and she thought it'd look perfect on me." She randomly blurted out and didn't know why.

"Well," That's when his eyes had finally took her body all in. Up and down. The dress does fit perfectly on her, especially at her curves that he never noticed before. "She's right," Riley was blushing and maybe it was even bright red, but this time, she doesn't care if he sees it. "You're definitely not a little girl anymore, Riley. I'm sorry I never saw that before."

That awareness made her smile. "It's okay. Now you can see me who I really am."

Even though there was little light, Shawn can tell that the girl wants something out of him. Not just anything. There was something in the twinkle in her eyes that looks like lust.

"What do you want out of me, Riley?"

"Kiss me, Shawn. Please? That's all I want."

He sighed, his hands almost slipping away from her. "No, Riley. You're drunk and-"

"I'm not _that_ drunk, Shawn," She insisted. Her words may slur at times and she can get clumsy, but she's not drunk. She would never act so calm like this. According to Maya, she can be a party animal when under the influence. Riley knows she's nowhere near there yet. "I'm giving you my permission. It's okay."

Despite feeling torn and knowing what thing to do would be, he ignored that. It's not like he was dating anyone. What happened with him and Jenny didn't turn out so well. Her ex had come back for her and she took him in with open arms. Besides, he only went on a date with her to go outside. He went to the club to get his mind off things and maybe bring a girl home with him.

However, this wasn't the girl he imagined. But this poor girl was begging for him to kiss her. He can only give her this once and keep this a secret between them. She would probably tell Maya, but she's the only one who can know since Riley trusts and loves her.

He decided to give in.

"Since that's what you really want..."

Shawn did kiss her and he intended for it to be short, like a peck on the cheek. But it didn't turn out that way. He was actually...enjoying it. He felt himself moving closer to hers and can feel their press against each other's. He was holding her close to him as Riley's mouth was perfectly and skillfully moving in sync with his. Riley thought Shawn was a better kisser than Lucas. It was obvious Shawn is more experienced.

Both of them had never felt like this before.

They stopped when they needed a supply of oxygen. Neither of them expected to feel those sort of emotions. Riley always dreamed that would happen, but was unprepared for the outcome.

"Um...uh...um..." Shawn stammered. His hands slid off her and they both took a small step back. "That was..." He uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the right words.

"Wow." Riley had lamely filled in.

"Yeah. Let's go with 'wow'," He agreed then pleaded sternly. "Don't tell anyone about this."

She gave him a look. "You know I'm going to tell Maya. I have to."

"_She_ is okay, but not like your parents or-"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Of course not my parents! They'd be mortified!"

"I know. Let's pretend this never happened?"

Riley didn't want to forget. Since he enjoyed it too, she assumed things would move along between them. But it looks like it will always stay at square one. "Fine."

With Shawn's help, Riley had managed to find Maya. He was going to drive the girls home, but was taking Maya to her place first since she was the closest. Maya was out of her mind being drunk. Her being loud and obnoxious wasn't helping with Riley's headache.

While Riley was helping Maya getting into her home so she wouldn't hurt herself, Shawn replaying the memory of when he _kissed_ Riley. Technically, it wasn't just a kiss that Riley had ask for. They were practically making out!

But he never felt that kind of passion before...

Minutes later, Riley was outside and came into his car.

"Your home next?" Shawn wondered, ready to go.

Riley shook her head. "No. I don't want my parents to see me like this. Can I crash at your place?"

Her make up looked like mess, probably because of the heat and sweat. Her hair was also atrocious. She smelled like alcohol and can barely walk straight without falling over. And there's also the fact that she's drunk. Only a little.

"Okay. Just let your parents know-"

"I know, I know..." She muttered, begrudgingly. She took out her phone and called her Mom.

She explained what happened, but left out the part that she's drunk, made out with Shawn, and was going to stay overnight with him. Instead, she said that she was going to sleep over at Maya's.

When the conversation was over, Shawn was impressed at how well she lied. "That's a good cover up story."

"I get the lying from Maya. I never did like it, but it comes out easy now. She's rubbing off on me."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I can tell."

Shawn drove her to his home, and because of the traffic, the sky was getting darker around the time they arrived there. When they entered his apartment, the first thing she did was sit down on the couch. Her feet were exhausted and killing her that she had to take off the silver heels.

Shawn was eyeing them, seeing how they sparkle under the lights. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Let me guess...Maya figured you should by those?"

"No," She shook her head. "My Mom actually. For my twentieth birthday," She smiled fondly at the memory. "The first time I wore high heels, Dad was upset that I'm taller than him. I guess, that's when he realized I'm not a little girl anymore."

Shawn was picturing Cory's reaction to anything that would involve Riley's firsts. Her first date, her first boyfriend, her first kiss...basically, her first everything. As much as Shawn wants to get married and have a family of his own, he's glad he doesn't have a daughter. Riley is a good girl like he expected Cory and Topanga to raise her. However, when he saw her at the club, it was like watching Riley as a totally different person.

"Yeah, I can see him fretting over something like that. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No. I'm afraid I'll puke what I'll eat later. Do you have chicken corn noodle soup? I'm not that hungry, but I'll eat something."

Shawn was looking in his cabinet and found the can. He got two out for them. "Yeah, I have some. I'll eat it with you."

"Thanks."

They were watching TV while eating their dinner. Riley never felt more comfortable being around Shawn before and he can say the same. The awkwardness between them had ended.

He stopped feeling uncomfortable around her a long time ago when she wanted to know him back when she was thirteen. He was surprised that she wanted to know someone like him, but maybe he shouldn't have been. She is Cory's daughter, after all. Knowing him, he probably made Shawn turn out to be some kind of fantastic guy. Maya didn't believe he existed. Although, she never met him back then.

When they were finished eating, Riley was helping Shawn clean up. Nothing was on TV so they just watched a random movie that was on a channel. Neither of them were tired at all. It was only around ten at night.

"So...what have you been up to lately?" Shawn casually asked her, filling in the silence.

She "Nothing much. Just school and work."

"What are you going to college for?"

"I want to be a teacher. Like my Dad. But not for history, for English."

That made him think of his English teacher; Mr. Jonathan Turner. "Where do you work?"

"I work at a diner where Maya's mother works. The pay isn't much, but it's something. At least I'll be giving her mother an extra hand. Maya works at an art studio. We both worked at a make up store once when we were seventeen, but...we got fired." It was like she was too ashamed to admit.

Shawn was shocked. "Really? Why?"

"Because Maya didn't get along with any of the girls that were working there. There was a fight with her and one of them. They squirted each other with liquid foundation, used an eye curler, combs, brushes and other make up products you wouldn't imagine to be used as weapons."

He laughed at that, but didn't understand something. "Why did they fire you too?"

"I defended her, of course. Wouldn't you do the same thing for my Dad?"

Without no hesitation, he answered. "Yes. But I don't think with beauty stuff."

She laughed. "That wouldn't be very manly," Then she asked him thoughtfully. "How about you? What do you do again?"

"I'm a writer and a photographer. I travel a lot."

Her brown eyes beamed. "A writer? So, you're gonna be, like, the next JK Rowling or someone like that?"

He laughed. "Not really. I also like to write poetry."

"You sound like Maya. She's very artistic and creative. More than me. What is your favorite place when you were traveling?"

The two kept talking to get to know each other more. They really enjoyed each other's company and didn't realize that they did until now. Shawn wished that he got to know Riley a long time instead of giving the family short and brief visits.

But maybe be did something right because during those limited visits, she had developed a crush on him. He was with her and Cory more than Auggie and Topanga.

As for Shawn, new and unexplored feelings that he never knew he had before started to reach the surface. It was strange, weird, and dangerously forbidden, but...he no longer cared. In a way, it was hard not to love her.

The time was late around at eleven at night. They were talking about their sleeping arrangements.

"Sooo...should I sleep on the couch?" Riley wondered.

"What? No. I can sleep there, you can sleep on my bed." Shawn offered.

"But I don't want to do that to you. It's _your_ bed..."

He sighed. "It's fine, Riley."

Then she smirked. "We can sleep together-"

He gave her a stern look. "No." He interrupted firmly.

"Why not? I know you and Dad were in the same bed once. When he made waffles for breakfast for my brother and I one time, he said that you really enjoyed his waffles when he was in bed with you during college. Nothing happened there, did it?" She suddenly had a horrified after thought. "At least I hope not..."

He glared at her. "No, nothing happened, but that's different. I can't..." He can barely make the next word out. He gulped. "_Sleep_ with you."

Riley approached him, holding his hand. Their eyes had connected when she assured him. "It's fine, Shawn. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Then, he gave in, unable to help himself. "Okay..."

Riley didn't have any extra clothes. She didn't expect to get drunk at the club with Maya. And leaving a ditzy and drunken Maya Hart at her home to let her suffer her own hangover the next morning.

So, she had to wear Shawn's clothing which were huge on her. She wore his shirt that's about three times her size and his sweat pants that looks baggy on her. But otherwise, they're comfortable. She had to get dressed in his bedroom and Shawn was getting dressed in the bathroom. Then, they were getting the bed ready to sleep in.

Riley didn't expect to sleep with Shawn Hunter either.

"So...uhhh..." Shawn mumbled. "Good night."

He was going to go on his other side to sleep, but Riley joked. "What? No kiss?"

He groaned. "_Rileeeyyy_..."

She laughed. "Okay. Fine. No kiss, but making out in public? That's cool."

"_Riley_." He pleaded in desperation as if for her to stop. Unfortunately, she did. It was funny and cute teasing him and making him squirm. He was such a gentleman.

"Okay." Instead of him kissing her, she kissed him.

His eyes widened, freaking out. "What was that for?"

"I was just giving you a goodnight's kiss."

Not wanting to fight it anymore, he said. "Thanks," To her shock, he kissed her. "Just returning the favor."

Having that familiar feeling again like when they made out at the club, she had to kiss him again and he made no objections.

The next thing happening was something neither of them expected, but both of them were so deep into the moment that neither of them could stop themselves...


	4. Chapter 4

Clothes were carelessly thrown on the floor and the only sound in the bedroom was the heavy breathing between the couple.

Neither of them had felt anything like this before; it was like it's new and foreign.

Riley didn't even feel this way when she was with Lucas in the similar situation. This was the only time that Shawn had actually felt something for someone instead of treating a girl like a one night stand. Riley was someone close and special to him and he wanted to treat her like how she deserves to be loved. Especially, since what happened with her and Lucas. There was actually a girl who truly loves him for him and he doesn't want to ruin it and it no longer matters that it's his best friend's daughter.

Shawn had always kept asking Riley for her permission, but she always let him do what he wants. She knows him and trusts him, and possibly, even love him. She knew he wouldn't dare to hurt her. Both of them were giving each other the same pleasure so they can enjoy it and love it together.

While Shawn was fervently kissing her neck, he was slipping on a condom he got from the drawer of his nightstand. Before he was about to enter his hard member inside her, he had to ask for reassurance. "Are you sure you want this, Riley?"

"Yes," She kissed him. "More than anything."

He warned. "You know, this will hurt."

"I know, Shawn. It's not like this is my first time."

That fact made him feel better and gave him more confidence. But it also made him be at unease because there was already another guy before him who had her. It might have been Lucas or someone else. So, Shawn wanted to make sure this night will be perfect and unforgettable for her...

* * *

><p>(*skipping that <em>particular<em> scene*)

"Is that still a wow?" Shawn wondered, breathlessly. He slipped the condom off him and threw it to the nearby trashcan beside his bed.

Riley chuckled. "It's more than a wow." She was speechless at how wonderful it was. It really was impossible to explain. For a man his age, she never expected Shawn to be that good in bed.

"Mmmhmm…" He agreed as he pulled her closer to him.

She smirked, teasing him. "Do you still see me as a little girl?"

He looked at her, his brown eyes adoring her. "No way. Not anymore. But I see you as _my_ girl."

Her smirk turned into a smile as her heart was soaring at those words. "I'm _your_ girl?"

Maybe she thought this relationship was ridiculous too. He had second thoughts about what he recently; he was just so into the moment that he got caught up. "This is pretty messed up, isn't it?"

After thinking about it for a few seconds, she replied. "No it's not. We love each other. Age is just a number."

"You're right about that, but what about your family? Cory will-"

She cuddled next to him. "I don't want to think about that."

The consequences of their...relationship was unsettling for him. But when she's in his arms, it's like all the worries and problems are gone. "Okay. Goodnight, Riley." He kissed her.

"Goodnight, Shawn."

They closed their eyes and fallen asleep...

Shawn woke up in alert hearing Riley puking. He rushed over to the bathroom and sees her kneeling over the toilet, letting her guts spew out of her body. He walked to her to put her hair behind her back that was in a half ponytail. He knew she was experiencing a hangover.

After she was finished, she apologized weakly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, Riley," He soothingly rubbed her back. To his surprise, she was already dressed in his clothes. "Are you okay?"

"For now…" She muttered miserably.

Shawn helped her stand up. "Go brush your teeth. Your breath stinks."

She playfully shoved his shoulder. Unexpectedly, she felt him kissing her. It was a nice way to start off the morning, but she was surprised he was showing his affections for her so soon, so sudden. Not that she minded. She thought he would regret what they did last night.

Apparently, he didn't. Neither did she.

While Shawn was getting dressed and did his usual morning routine, Riley was redoing her hair. As she was combing it, Shawn was cooking breakfast for them.

When she went out to the kitchen, she sees him serving two plates of food on the table. It was eggs and toast with water. Riley wasn't feeling hungry at all, but she might as well eat something. Her mother had drilled it in her head since she was young that breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

It was quiet between them, but Shawn broke the silence when he asked, being nervous. "You don't have any regrets about…what we did last night…do you?" He was moving his fork around his scrambled eggs.

She smiled at him in assurance. "No, Shawn. That was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Shawn smiled too, feeling much better hearing that.

Her own smile faltered when she was worrying about the consequences. "What will happen now? Do we just move on or do we…forget?"

"I don't want to forget."

"Neither do I, but how can we keep seeing each other like this? I don't like to keep lying to my parents."

He sighed, knowing this was a tough situation. "We don't move on or forget. But we should act like this never happened and don't tell anyone."

"Except for Maya." She added quickly with a smirk.

He did too. They're close like how he's close with Cory. Riley and Maya are like sisters and him and Cory are like brothers. "That's the only exception. Not everyone can be able to handle this…"

"I know," She doesn't want to imagine her family members' reaction to see her be with an older man. But not with just any man – it's Shawn Hunter. Her father's best friend. That would be so twisted and messed up for them. But she doesn't care about what they think. "So...are we going to have…a secret relationship?"

A smile was curving at the corner of his lips in amusement. "Something like that. What do you think? I do mean it when I said you're my girl last night."

Riley never had to keep a relationship in secret before. It was not like her and it was very sneaky. The thrill was getting to her and the thought of keeping a secret boyfriend was fun. All she had to do was act natural like nothing is happening between them to not raise any suspicions. That she could do.

"I love it." She grinned.

Shawn couldn't believe Riley Matthews would be his girlfriend. It did sound wrong and she is really young, but those feelings and thoughts are gone when he had spent that one night with her. It changed everything, like something had shifted with them.

"Am I going to take you to your place?"

"No. Just take me to Maya's. I don't know how I can explain to my parents that I'm wearing your clothes."

His eyes scanned her. "That's true."

* * *

><p>Riley was ringing the doorbell of Maya's home. She wasn't expecting Maya to answer since she was going through the same hangover. After a couple of minutes, it was her mother, Katy, who answered.<p>

"Hello, Riley!" She greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi, Mrs. Bentley," It was still strange for Riley to say her name like that. She was so used to Hart. She's glad that Maya kept her name the same. Even though she never got along with her father, Maya felt she should keep her surname out of respect.

"Oh, Riley, what do I keep telling you? You may call me Kate," Her smile faltered when her blue eyes moved down and up at her clothing. "That's an…interesting outfit you're wearing."

Riley didn't feel offended at all. This wasn't the typical outfit for a girl like her to wear. For any girl. "This is why I need to talk to Maya. Is she around?"

"I'm afraid she's sick and asleep, but you can probably get her awake better than I can." Thankfully, she allowed her to enter.

Riley went inside Maya's bedroom and found her asleep. Her blonde hair was in a total mess…so was her bedroom. She was still wearing her black dress and her high heels were on.

"Hey, Maya!" Riley shouted at her, but the blonde only turned to the other side in annoyance.

Riley sighed in frustration. The next thing she did was to get a cup of cold water and poured it on her head. That made Maya scream.

"Riley!" She yelled at her, can't believing her so called best friend did that to her.

"Can I borrow your clothes? I promise I'll give them right back."

"Yeah, yeah…" She muttered, rubbing her tired eyes. It wasn't the first time either of them had worn the other's clothing before. As Riley was searching for clothing in the closet, Maya was noticing what she's wearing. "What do you have on?"

She was thinking of Shawn and was relieved that Maya couldn't see her blush since her back was turned from her. "Not my clothing, that's for sure."

"How did you get it then?"

Riley figured she might as well confess. "I was with Shawn."

That caught her interest. She sat at up at the side of her bed. "Oh, really? How did it go with Hunter?"

Having Maya's clothing in her hands, she turned around wanting to answer face to face, but was too bashful to speak.

But Maya already understood what went on since she can read her best friend so well. She gasped. "No way! You didn't!"

"I did." Riley couldn't help, but to smile.

"How was he?"

So, Riley filled her in on what happened with her and Shawn. Maya was extremely happy and proud for her best friend. The way Riley was talking about Shawn made her believe that she was truly in love with him. She never got excited like this when she was with Lucas.

"I can't believe you had sex with Shawn. Turns out he really does love you, huh?"

"I think he always had, but didn't know how to show it," She was smiling from ear to ear, feeling giddy just mentioning about it. "We're in a relationship now."

"A relationship? That's big."

"But in secret. No one can't know. Except for you, of course."

"Thanks, but I would probably know something is up with you anyway. I would think you and Shawn couldn't go out in public. Imagine what your family will think."

She shook her head. "I don't want to know, but we love each other so that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>When Riley came into her home, she found her fourteen year old brother, Auggie, and his girlfriend, Grace Palmers, sitting together on the couch watching TV. Riley thought they look cute; seeing her brother having his arm around Grace's shoulders.<p>

At the time Riley closed the door, the noise made them flew apart from each other as if they are too close. She remembered that was a rule from her parents: don't get too close, no kissing, no having the door closed when boys are over...

Since she's much older now, her parents trust her. But it's not like they never trusted her, they don't trust any of her boyfriends. The only guys he had ever put his trust in was Lucas and Farkle; she believes that will never change.

Out of curiosity, she wonders what her father's reaction will be like when her and Shawn will come out. Someday.

"It's okay," Riley chuckled. "It's only me. I'm not Mom."

They were both relieved and settled back to their relaxing position. Their mother never really liked any of Auggie's girlfriends. Riley never had a problem with them, but that's probably because she rarely sees them being in the house.

"Good," Auggie said. "Where were you?"

"At Maya's. Where's Dad?"

Their mother would sometimes still work during the weekends.

"He's the one supervising the kids in detention, remember?" Auggie told her.

Their father was still a teacher, but a high school one who's teaching history. He changed his position when Riley made it into high school. It was embarrassing to have him in high school as her teacher again, but there were moments when she was glad and thankful. Her and Maya always laughed that Auggie had to suffer with him being his teacher throughout his high school years.

"Oh, that's right…" She muttered, but truly did forget about it.

When she went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, her phone started to buzz. She thought she was getting a text from Maya, but it turned out to be her father.

_Are you home?_ – Dad

Riley replied with a: _Yes._

Seconds later, he texted back: _Good. Watch Auggie and Grace like a hawk for me._

She rolled her eyes, chuckling quietly to herself. _They're only 14, Dad._

_You're the big sister. You're supposed to watch him anyways._

Sighing, she texted: _Fine._

So, Riley sat next to her brother's girlfriend, Grace. They both stared at her; wondering why she's still with them. But not only that, wondering why she's sitting _with_ them. From the corner of her eyes, she sees them looking at her.

She turned her head to them. "What?" She asked innocently.

"What are you doing here, Riley?" Auggie asked, annoyed.

"Just watching TV," She answered simply. They were watching some kind of horror movie. She wasn't a big fan of those type of movies, however, Maya loves them. She grabbed the remote, about to change the channel. "Can we watching something else that's not…" There was a scene where this poor woman was getting stabbed to death. It made Riley cringe. "Gruesome?"

Her brother smirked. "If you don't like it then go away."

Grace had slightly nudged his side. She glared at him, frowning that he's being rude. "_Auggie_," He only rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I have to agree with her. I'm not really into horror movies that much."

"But this is the sequel! I didn't see this one!" He protested, but both of the girls gave him a look. Neither of them really cared. Sighing loudly, he sighed. "Fine. Give me the remote."

Riley gave him the remote and he was flickering it to something that both of them can enjoy. Her and Grace were smiling at each other that they were able to get their way.

Later, Riley decided to leave her brother and his girlfriend alone. To not make Auggie suffer with her presence anymore. She trusts him anyway that he wouldn't do anything stupid or inappropriate to Grace.

Perhaps her parents should keep an eye out on her since she's with Shawn rather than her brother.

Riley can't believe that she's officially with him. She keeps waiting for herself to wake up and realize it's all a dream. That she's still with Lucas even. But none of that ever happened. What's happening with her and Shawn is real and she's happy it's no longer a fantasy.

The way he touches her…his hands on her…his kisses…just…everything – it was like those feelings were still there and fresh. She could never forget their moment they have shared. She's glad she can talk to Maya about it because she would go nuts if she didn't have anyone to talk to.

After studying and using a couple of hours to be on Twitter and YouTube, her phone started to buzz and it was a text from Lucas.

_Riley, can u plz come 2 Svorski's? We need 2 talk. I'm sorry._ – Lucas

Seeing how he was using abbreviations in his text message, she knew that he was typing quickly and it must have really been urgent.

What could he talk to her about after how he acted to her and Maya yesterday?

However…he did apologize. So Riley felt obligated to go because he probably regrets what he had said. Maybe he wanted to apologize.

Her father always taught her to give other people second chances. So, Riley thought it would be better she would give Lucas a second chance. He wasn't himself on that night.

Sometimes, Riley wishes she wasn't a lot like her father.

She replied him with an okay and was going down to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>When she arrived there, Lucas was sitting in a booth alone, his head looking down. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a while and he was growing a beard. Riley knew that look too well. He would get like that when he was having rough days. She admits it hurts her that she was the one to cause Lucas to become a wreck so quickly.<p>

"Lucas?" She approached him.

His head lifted up at the sound of her voice, his green eyes beaming at her as if she was this angel coming to him. He made a small smile. "Hey. I thought you wouldn't come. I understand if you didn't."

"I wasn't sure if I should, but I decided to give you a second chance." She sat across to him.

He couldn't believe that she did. After everything that had happened with them. She truly was a good person. Maybe there is a good reason why they couldn't get married; he doesn't deserve her. "Really? Thanks, Riley."

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" She asked, but she believes she already know what it was.

Before Lucas can answer, a waitress came up to them ready to take their order. She looked like she was somewhere around their age, and on her name tag, it read Kristen.

"What do the two of you want to drink?" The blonde asked friendly.

"Uh…coke, please." Lucas told her.

"Same."

She smiled at them. "Coming right up." Finally, she went away.

Riley looked at her ex waiting for him to answer her previous question.

Being under her watch, Lucas knew exactly why she was staring him down. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was a jerk…"

"Yes you were," Hearing her say that to him, made Lucas feel even guiltier. "To me and to Maya."

"I know," He groaned, hating himself. "Neither of you deserved that. I was drunk-"

"You can't keep using that as an excuse, Lucas. You need to know your limits." She told him firmly.

"It's been hard for me," He gave her a hard look. "You know why."

That's when Riley knew she should apologize to him too. She wasn't innocent in any of this. She knew she was the reason why that Lucas was behaving this way. The longest they've dated was for three years, but before that, they had an off and on relationship. Maybe when they had hit their third anniversary, sometime after, that's when Lucas thought it'd be a great idea to propose.

But Riley knew it wouldn't…

She was holding onto her feelings for Shawn, and because of what happened with them, she'll never let her feelings go. They're already out in the open and he feels the same way for her.

She doesn't want to lose him too.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I rejected your proposal. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. It's a big deal. Getting married and being with you forever. It's not like that I don't love you anymore, I still do, but I don't think I can be your wife."

As she was speaking to him, his heart kept repeatedly breaking, if that's possible.

He held up a hand to stop her, not wanting to listen anymore. "It's okay, Riley. I get it."

Kristen, their waitress, returned with their drinks in hand and served it to them. "Are you ready to order?"

Riley and Lucas quickly looked at the menu because they were too wrapped up in their conversation that they never bothered to make a glance. It was around lunchtime so Riley ordered a wrap and Lucas was getting a burger.

"Did you bring a girl home with you?" Riley asked, remembering she had seen him making out with some stranger.

"No. I was going to, but I couldn't. Though, Abby really did try to get with me…" He chuckled.

"Abby?"

"A girl I was with. What about you and Maya? What happened to you two?"

She decided to go with the lie she made yesterday to her parents. Telling him about her and Shawn wouldn't work out so well right now. "I was with Maya because she was drunk and needed me the next morning to help her with her hangover."

"Yeah, that'd be her."

He bit his bottom lip, being nervous and anxious to ask the question. "Are we still friends?"

Riley didn't understand why he would ask such a thing. She never had a problem with him or was angry with him. The only thing she felt was that she fell out of love with him, but that was something neither of them can do to fix it.

"Of course we are, Lucas. Nothing can change that."


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks later, Riley and Shawn have continued their relationship. Of course, it's in secret. Sometimes, Riley uses Maya to replace Shawn so her parents wouldn't find out about them. She's still scared to tell them and Shawn felt the same way for their reactions.

The only person who knows is Maya Hart. Although, Riley feels that her little brother, Auggie, somehow knows too. Not only Maya knows her pretty well, but he does too. The Matthews siblings can read each other like books; when Auggie was young, he once believed that he and Riley were twins. They were so much a like...

Back then.

The most time Riley had spent with Shawn was at his place. They thought it was safer for them to always be there. Sometimes, Shawn would be brave enough to sneak into Riley's bedroom like Maya and her other friends do - through the open window. Just like he had with Cory. Of course, he would come in during the night, but mostly, when no one in her family will be home.

Like today, her parents were going out on a date. It was rare for her parents to spend that special time together. Just the two of them. They had a lot to do such as taking care of Riley and Auggie and work. Riley knew they deserve it. Also, it made her want to call Shawn so he can drop by. Auggie was hanging out with his friends. Usually, she would call for Maya, but since Riley and Shawn are in this new relationship, she always wants him.

Cory let Riley knew about the date and they were leaving soon. Riley saw her mother in a stunning red dress and she looks beautiful like usual. Her father was always amazed at how beautiful she looks no matter what she wears or how she is. Riley remembers how Lucas would act like that.

Now, that she has Shawn in her life, he is starting to see her in that light...

When her parents left, that's when she texted Shawn to let him know he can come over. Everyone is already gone and she is the only one in the apartment.

Sometime after, she cooked herself dinner and that's when Shawn arrived. She was eating mostly leftovers and whatever else she can find. Shawn smiled when he saw her and took his black leather jacket off and hung it on the coat hanger.

They both greeted each other and Shawn gave Riley a kiss before she got to take her food out of the microwave.

"Where's Cory and Topanga?" He asked.

"They're out on a date."

He looked at her with amusement and was chuckling. "They still do that?"

"Yeah. They _are_ married, after all."

"I know, but when we were still in college, they were so boring. They never did anything fun."

Riley could actually picture that. Her parents would always be together because they love each other too much. "I can see them act like that," She took her plate to the table and he sat next to her. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. I already ate."

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't eat yet? I would've got you something at Svorski's or somewhere else."

"I like my Dad's chicken carbonara."

He was shocked at that. Picturing Cory and cooking looks like a dangerous image. He remembered when Cory made waffles for him once, but anyone can make waffles. "Cory can cook?"

"Yeah, but I think he got lessons from Mom. They take turns and I do too when they seem to be having rough and hard days. Sometimes." She smirked at the end.

Shawn was smirking too and put an arm around her. "Aren't you such a good girl?"

"You know me, Shawn, I can be a bad girl too." Riley said mischievously and takes a sip of her water.

* * *

><p>After she was done and cleaned everything up (with the help from Shawn), they sat on the couch watching TV. It felt weird for Shawn to be alone with Riley because he felt someone was going to burst in and find out about them. But on the other hand, it was nice that they got to be alone for once and act like a real couple.<p>

"Are we really alone?" He tested.

"Yes, Shawn."

"Where's Auggie?"

"With his friends."

"Maya?"

"With Farkle."

"Lucas?"

The smile had faltered and her brown eyes glanced down at her shoes. "I don't think he'll be coming over here that much like he used to."

He nodded in understanding and felt sympathy for her because of how things have ended with her and Lucas's relationship. Since he knows the reason why they've broken up, he feels as though it was his fault that got them separated.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Shawn asked. "That you and Lucas still aren't together...?"

"No, Shawn. The choice is mine. I happen to love you, and if I did say yes to Lucas, I'll probably regret it and end up in a divorce because I won't be happy."

Hearing that perspective, it shocked him how different things would be if she continued her relationship with Lucas. Also, if Shawn never loved Riley back in a way that she wanted to, Riley would probably be alone and be with random guys who would eventually give her a broken heart.

Shawn would never do that to her and made a promise to himself that he'll always be good to her.

"Are you happy with me?" He asked.

Her smile returned again as she answers with confidence. "I am." Then, she started kissing him...

*GMW-GMW-GMW*

When things were about to go any further, they're in Riley's bedroom. Shawn was on top of Riley, passionately making out with her. His shirt was on the floor and he was going to take her own blouse off too.

Around at the time he did, someone had opened the door making them jump in surprise. To their fear, it was Auggie standing at the doorstep. Shawn helped Riley to cover herself so her brother won't see her in her bra and panties.

"August!" Riley yelled his full name. Not really angry with him, but just shocked and even scared.

Poor Auggie stood there, frozen, unable to say anything. Completely speechless. He quickly shut the door and left.

Riley was covered with the bed comforter and her and Shawn were panting trying to catch their breath and grasp onto what just happened. Auggie walked in on them almost doing the act. Thankfully, they didn't do it, but it was embarrassing and horrifying that he had to witness that.

"He saw us..." Shawn got worried.

"I know. Let's just get dressed. I need to talk to him."

So, the both of them did and Shawn was following her to her brother's bedroom. Auggie was putting his jacket on looking like he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Riley demanded.

"I'm leaving obviously," Auggie snapped.

Riley stood in the doorway so he can't have a chance to escape yet.

"Don't you dare tell Mom and Dad." She warned him, her jaw clenching, but she was also panicking a little bit on the inside.

"Why not? Uncle Shawn was almost going to rape you and you look like you were enjoying it!"

It had struck a nerve to Shawn that Auggie accused him of doing such a crime. He would never do that to anyone; he's not that type of guy. He genuinely loves her.

"I was not doing what you think I was doing to her, Auggie." He defended.

Auggie only scoffed, ignoring him. "I'm sure Dad will be thrilled to hear about this..."

"Him and Mom won't know unless you keep this secret." Riley said.

His eyes widened and flickering back and forth at them. "So, you mean this...whatever...is real? You two are dating and not together just for-"

"No." Riley and Shawn answered simultaneously.

Auggie was observing his sister. "Is this why you and Lucas broke up? So you can be with..." He was looking at Shawn with disgust as if he was a different person then back at Riley. "Him?"

"No. I've fallen out of love with Lucas a long time ago. He wanted to marry me, but I wasn't ready; I didn't know he was going to propose. I just know that if we did get married, it would not work." She explained.

He still didn't like it. It was gross because Shawn was supposed to be their uncle. Well, as an uncle figure. Riley being together with Shawn would be like Maya being together with their Uncle Josh. It would be way too gross and weird.

"Why does it have to be him, Riley? I mean...he's our uncle."

"I love Shawn and he's not our uncle biologically. You know we're not related so it's okay-"

"No it's not!" He nearly shouted. "He's older than you! The same age as our father!"

"Age doesn't matter, Auggie. We've been together for quite some time now anyway." She held Shawn's hand and they both stared longingly at each other.

"I don't know about this, Riley..." Auggie mumbled uncomfortably.

"It's okay. Just, please, don't tell anyone. Especially, Mom and Dad. The only ones who know are Maya, and now, you."

"When will you tell them?"

"When we're ready." Shawn answered for her.

It was bizarre to know that his uncle and his sister are in a romantic relationship. Sure, Shawn is very close to the family, but why must Riley fall for him? She probably can't see how wrong it truly is because she's too blinded by love. Shouldn't Shawn have known better?

But the way Riley looks at him makes Auggie believe that she really does love him. And Shawn loves her back despite their huge age gap and the fact that he's their uncle. Well, not their uncle, technically, like Riley told him; Shawn is their 'uncle figure'. It was hard to approve of them, but he didn't want to ruin their relationship because he notices how happy Riley have become since she's no longer with Lucas.

In the end, Auggie is torn. He's happy for his sister's happiness, but on the other hand, he knows how wrong it is.

"Okay. I don't how I feel about you two...together like this."

"It's fine, Auggie," Riley smiled warmly. "I know it's a lot to take in right now. I'm sorry you had to walk in and see us like that." She apologized sheepishly.

"Me too." Shawn did as well.

Auggie rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "That'll be a hard image to get out."

So, he decided not to leave and stayed inside the house. Shawn was still with Riley in her bedroom and she was trying to calm herself down about what her brother saw. She was pacing back and forth.

"I still can't believe he had seen us like that!" She freaked out, pacing back and forth.

Shawn was just sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. "Everything is fine, Riley. It was only Auggie. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know, but..." She sighed, sitting next to him. "We should've been more careful."

"This will be our lesson then." He began to rub her back.

"Well, I've learned something alright..." She grumbled.

"Maybe I should leave..." Shawn was about to stand, but Riley stopped him before he could.

"Why?"

"So, you can help Auggie deal with what's going on with us."

"He's fine, Shawn, really. He needs time to adjust with this relationship."

"I'm surprised he didn't want to kill me."

There was a small smile. "I think that'll be Dad's job and then my uncles and my grandfather."

Shawn was imagining Cory, Alan, Eric, and Josh all ganging up on him. Even though, Josh is still young (three years older than Riley), he was pretty strong. There's also Morgan's husband, Alex, who has a soft spot for Riley.

"I have a lot to fear for, don't I?" He joked, sounding weak.

Riley thought it was cute and amusing that Shawn is scared of her family. Mostly of the guys which there's a lot of them; there's only five grown men. "No because I won't let my family do anything to you." She assured and kissed him.

When Riley got a text from her father that they're coming home soon, Shawn was going to leave. They didn't have the free time they imagined because of Auggie's interruption, but at least it was something.

He put his black leather jacket on. "I'll see you soon. Promise." He gave her a chaste kiss.

"I know you will. Bye." She kissed him again and let him leave.

"How are you going to keep _that_ a secret?" Auggie asked once Shawn had closed the door.

Riley turned around to him. "We're going to act like everything is normal and nothing is happening with us. You need to start acting that way too."

"Lucky me..." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edit: **This story was once rated as an M. Now, it's changed to a T rating.

* * *

><p>Shawn knocked on the door and Cory opened it with a grin because his best friend finally arrived.<p>

"Shawnie!" He gave him a death grip hug.

"Hey, there, Cor."

Shawn walked into the Matthews home and looked around expecting to see any of Cory's family members. Most importantly, Riley, but he didn't want to make that too obvious.

He planned on exposing their relationship today.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Topanga is at work and the kids are doing on their own thing. So, I have the house all to myself." Cory grinned proudly.

He smiled, happy for him knowing how busy he must be being a husband and a father 24/7. "How do you like the freedom? The peace and quiet?"

"I love it, but it gets old real quick and fast," He frowned slightly. "Sometimes, I just throw the kids clothes on the floor to make it look more messy so I can clean it up later," Shawn laughed at that. "Auggie is getting pretty better at keeping his room clean and Riley is turning into a neat freak," He was grinning again when he mentioned him. "I'm glad you're here, though. It gets lonely after a while when no one else is home. So..."

Cory sat down on the couch, staring at his best friend expectantly. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Shawn couldn't bring himself to sit next to Cory because of what he was going to say. He was disappointed that no one was at home because that means there's no witnesses when Cory will kill him. Shawn just knows Cory will kill him.

After he'll know, he will probably believe that Shawn had backstabbed him. That will deserve a death punishment. Shawn backed a couple of steps away with his hands in his jacket.

"Ummm...Cory...I have something to tell you..."

"I know, Shawn. I'm waiting."

"Well...I'm with this girl..." He started lamely.

Cory smiled, his eyes beaming. "Alright, Shawnie! I always knew there's someone out there for you. Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Oh...Uh, heh...you know her, for sure."

"Then what's her name?"

"Riley." He barely said it.

"I need the last name."

"It's _Riley_, Cory. _Your_ Riley. Riley Matthews."

Cory showed many facial expression such as confusion, shock, disgusted, and lastly, appalled. "What? You've got to be joking. You can't date her, she's my daughter."

"I'm telling the truth - I am dating her."

Cory suddenly became speechless, but he looked angry. So, angry that Shawn never saw him act like that before.

He was getting worried and scared. "Cory? Cory, are you okay?"

To his shock, Cory's head exploded...

Shawn woke up screaming, making Riley jump as well. She was sleeping next to him in his bed. Unfortunately, to be able to be at his house, she used Maya again for her lie.

"Shawn, what the hell?" Riley asked annoyed. After their recent nightly activity, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep more than anything. She didn't want to hear her boyfriend screaming like a girl.

"Sorry," He tried to calm himself down. "Bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?" She remembers as a little girl if she would have nightmares, her parents sometimes ask her if she wants to talk about them because that will help.

"Your father's head exploded."

She gave him a strange look. Him and her father are perfect match: they're both weirdos and goofballs. But this 'nightmare' he had has got to be the freakiest thing yet. "I don't think I want to know any more." She shook her head and drifted off to sleep.

Shawn began to panick and wonder if Cory's reaction would happen in real life. But then he knows that it can't because it's unrealistic.

Of course, Cory's head won't explode when he and Riley would eventually announce they're in a relationship.

Perhaps he shouldn't have watched that Final Destination movie...

* * *

><p>In the morning, Shawn drank two cups of coffee to keep him awake. The nightmare still disturbed him and he can't get the image out of his head. Also, he was still tired and needed the energy.<p>

Riley can see how much last night was bothering him. "My Dad's head blowing up into pieces really freaked you out, huh?"

"Yeah," He confessed.

"Well," She walked behind the kitchen island and spoke to him in a seductive time. Her hand was on his chest and it was going lower and lower. "I know how to keep your mind off it..."

Shawn shivered, but before her hand touched his hard member, someone knocked on the door. The moment and the passion was gone much to their annoyance and frustration.

"Who could that be?" Riley groaned.

"No clue," Shawn said and was going to go answer it. When he did, to their surprise, it was Jennifer Wilkinson. "Jen?"

She gave him a sad smile, looking depressed. "Hi, Shawn."

"Uh...why are you here?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me. Thought he could fool me and live his dream of having two girls at once," She sighed and looks at him hopefully. "I just need to be with someone right now. I'm sorry that I've ever left you."

He hated to break it her at this terrible time in her life, but she must know. "Jenny, I'm sorry about what you're going through, but I've moved on."

He stepped aside to let her know that he's with Riley who still stood at her place.

Jenny put two and two together and figured it out. She was surprised, but also, disturbed. "Her?" Shawn nodddd and she scoffed. "Seriously? She looks like she's seventeen!"

"She's twenty two, actually."

That still didn't change her mind. "You're with a kid!"

"_I'm_ with an _adult_. We don't care about stuff like that. We love each other and I hope you will find someone who will love you back someday."

Jenny shook her head. "I sometimes always regret my decisions and choices," She glanced at Riley for a second then back at him, mumbling. "That Riley may be yours now, but just wait until everyone will find out. I can tell they're not going to be so accepting." She didn't say it in a threatening way, but it was more of a warning than anything.

He took her message into consideration, but it still peeved him. "Thanks for the heads up."

Jenny walked out of the apartment, closing the door.

"Do you ever want to date girls like her again?" Riley asked.

Shawn didn't understand. "Girls _like_ her?"

"Date someone your own age." She clarified.

He approached her. "No. Never," His hands were on her waist. "I only want you."

"So, you've stopped seeing me as a little kid and more like a grown woman?"

"Afterwhat we did last night, I _most definitely_ see you as a grown woman," He grinned and she playfully nudged him.

Suddenly, Riley got a text before their lips could meet. She took out her phone and saw it was a warning.

_Ur Dad is comin over! He txt u but u didn't answer so he txt me & told me! Better leave Hunter's quick! - _Maya

If anyone writes badly in a text message, it would be Maya. Sometimes, she abbreviates her words so much that it was difficult to read and understand.

_Ok_ - Riley

"Oh no..." She muttered and walked into Shawn's bedroom where her purse and coat was while he was following from behind.

"What's wrong? That's Maya, wasn't it? Is she okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. She told me that my Dad will be coming over so he can talk to me about something. I don't know what so I really need to get over there. Like, now."

"Okay," He sees rushing to get her things and was about to walk out of his home. "Sorry you didn't get to have breakfast yet."

"It's okay. Maybe Maya and I can get something later," She hurriedly kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye." He kissed her and she left.

* * *

><p>Riley let herself in the Hart's home without having to knock. She sees Maya getting up from the couch looking at her with a slightly worried look and she was biting her bottom lip<p>

"Good you came," Cory said in delight at his daughter's arrival.

"Hi, Daddy," She hugged him.

"Where were you coming from?"

"Uh...um...I was..." She stammered and looks to her best friend for help.

"Getting me coffee!" Maya filled in. "Did they have it at Starbucks?"

"Oh, uh...no. Sorry," She looked to her Dad. "So, what's up?"

"Have a seat," Cory offered. He sat back down on the chair and she sat next to Maya on the couch. "Your mother and I have been worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because your always leaving, not that I don't mind you're being with her, but has it got anything to do with Lucas?"

"Dad..." She groaned. Not that Lucas is a sore subject, but she doesn't want to talk about it. They've made up and they're friends again.

"Riley, we know that you two have been dating for a long time so you're hurting right now-"

"I'm over him," She assured.

"She _definitely_ moved on, alright," Maya agreed slyly with a smirk which Riley glared to her for.

"Oh? Really? That's great, Riley," Cory approved. "We thought you were really depressed-"

"I'm not, Dad. I'm fine now."

"What _did_ happen with you and Lucas though?" He wondered so she gave him the explanation. "That's good you told him that. Marriage is a huge commitment and you should do it only when you're ready. Not because he wants to."

"When did you propose to Topanga, Cory?" Maya asked.

"Well," He chuckled. "I didn't propose to her, _she_proposed to _me_."

"Awww," She teased. "Did you cry tears of joy?"

"No. I sat there in shock. She did it in the middle of our graduation. It was unexpected."

"I always thought you guys would've eloped or something."

"Well, we were, but eventually, Topanga didn't want to."

"Eloping sounds like fun," Maya grinned to Riley. "Maybe I should do that with Farkle?"

"I'm sure he would jump on that chance." Riley laughed.

Cory rolled his eyes at the girl's wild fantasy. "Whatever you decide to do, think it thoroughly and wisely. I'll be always there for you if you need help."

Maya rolled her eyes too and mocked. "Yes, _Dad_."

"Didn't Uncle Josh eloped?" She wondered thoughtfully.

He chuckled at the memory. The phone call he got from his father who told him that his baby brother got eloped and he didn't seem too thrilled about that. It made their mother upset because she wasn't there. "Yes, he did."

Josh went away with his girlfriend to Las Vegas to get married. At the time, he was Riley's age and married Alyssa Curtis, his girlfriend of only three years. Josh was too crazy in love and had to marry her; obviously Alyssa didn't say no. Now that he's twenty five, everyone is surprised that they didn't have a baby yet since they like to rush into things. That's one thing Alyssa wasn't ready for.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Yes. We're going out to eat with Shawn tonight."

Riley felt her face had gone pale. Her and Shawn casually eating with her parents? That sounds okay, but she's not sure how well she can hide the fact they're dating in front of them. "Uh...'_we' _as in you and Mom or '_we' _as in the family?"

"The family. Maya, you are welcome to join us."

"Thanks, Cory," The blonde said. "I _really_ don't want to miss this." Riley gave her a look for saying that which only made her smirk tauntingly. Then, she looked at her father with innocence. "May I bring Farkle along?"

He shrugged, not seeing a problem. "Sure. More the merrier."

* * *

><p>After Riley got dressed, she was applying make up on. Since Shawn would be joining them, she wanted to wear something nice, but nothing too sexy since they need to keep their relationship a secret. No one knows except for Auggie and Maya, and possibly, Farkle.<p>

Someone knocked on the door and she allowed the person to come in. It was Maya and her boyfriend, Farkle Minkus, who have entered.

"Hey, there, Riley," Farkle greeted as he strided to sit on her bed. "Looking gorgeous like always."

She giggled at his compliment. "Thanks, Farkle."

"Why are you wearing sexy clothing, Riley?" Maya asked in amusement as she was observing her best friend.

"What's so sexy about this?" The brunette asked, cluelessly. She was wearing a red halter top with skinny jeans and boots. The only thing that was obvious was how the top enhanced her breasts.

"_Everything_," Farkle answered. He was almost drooling. Maya gave him a look for saying that and he quickly looked away.

Maya smirked, knowing what Riley was trying to do. "Trying to catch someone's attention, are we?"

Thinking it was him, Farkle said. "Riley, you know I'm happily dating and in love with Maya."

The blonde gave him another look. "Just stop talking, Farkle."

And he remained silent again.

Riley was trying to wave it off. "I don't know what you're talking about, Maya..." She drifted off nervously.

"It's okay, Riles. He already knows," Farkle nodded in confirmation. "You know I had to."

Riley sighed. "I'm just wearing regular clothing, Maya. Nothing special."

Maya was still doubtful. "Mmmhmm..."

"Auggie also knows about me and Shawn." Riley said with embarrassment.

Maya's eyes widen and she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Really?"

She nodded, feeling ashamed. "He walked in on us, actually..."

"No way!" Her, and even, Farkle exclaimed together.

"Not _while_ we were doing it! Just..._almost_...thank god."

Then, the door was open. It was Riley's father, Cory. "Hey, kids, ready?"

"Yeah!" All of them chimed.

Cory gazed at his daughter's outfit. "Uh, Riley?"

She grabbed her purse from the bed, turning around to him. "What?"

"You know, we're just going to the Union Square Café. You don't really have to get dressed up like...like that."

"I know, but I want to wear this." Riley simply said and slid out of the bedroom with Maya and Farkle following her.

She sees Shawn standing there casually talking to her mother and brother. As always, he looked very handsome. When they had stepped into the room, Shawn took notice of her and his mouth almost dropped, but he controlled himself and his posture.

"Hey, Riley."

"Hi, Shawn."

"Hi, Shawn!" Maya obnoxiously greeted him. Knowing that he was too wrapped up in Riley already to notice anyone else.

The outburst made him snap out of it. "Uh, hey, Maya, Farkle."

"So," Cory clasped his hands to break the tension. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yeah!" All of them said.

"This is going to be a fun night!" Maya mused to Farkle and Auggie who was following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>_ (1/14/15)_**: **So, I decided to end it like this because I didn't want it to be too long. I was going to write it longer, but that would have a different ending and I thought I should save that particular ending for the next chapter. I know this is a romance Rated M and I think there is lack of 'sexy fun times', but I'm having trouble writing those because I don't want it to get repetitive. That's mostly the reason why there haven't been any. Yet.

Thank you for those who are still keeping up with this story and reviewing it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was...interesting.

It was a bit awkward for Riley and Shawn. Even Auggie. The boy felt like things weren't the same anymore.

He really didn't like to keep secrets from his family. Especially, from his parents. It's something so important and that could change their lives forever and he wasn't allowed to tell.

One thing he hates the most is to keep secrets.

Riley and Shawn tried to act as if they're not in a relationship. They try to act completely normal and casual. It was hard, but they manage.

Cory sometimes bring up stories about the stuff the three of them did as kids and teenagers. There were stories that Riley didn't want to know like her father and Shawn got drunk once and peed on a cop car. Her parents and Shawn also looked back on how Cory was such a hypochondriac, but he's not worse anymore like he once was. Maya could totally see him acting like that.

She always did find everything hilarious because of how stupid they was when they were young. She only pitied Topanga that she had to put up with the two goofballs.

"Riley, a co-worker of mine, Shelly Snyder, has a son coming over and we think you two should hook up. Are you interested?" Topanga said slyly to her daughter.

"Ummm..." Riley began, sounding a little nervous and hesitant. Her brown eyes flickered over to Shawn for a split second then back to her mother. "I don't know, Mom. I'm not sure how I feel about doing the whole...dating thing again."

"I know what you and Lucas had was special, but you have to move on. You should give Paul a chance."

"Paul? That's his name?"

She nodded. "What do you think?"

Riley gave a short glance to Shawn and looked back at her mother again. She can tell her boyfriend was getting uncomfortable. They'll have to talk about it later. Then, she exchanged another glance to Maya who shrugged her shoulders and made a face as if it says, 'Go for it.'

"Let me think about it, okay?" Riley asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure, honey. So, Shawn, what about you? Have you met anyone new yet?"

"Uh..." Shawn was trying to figure out the right words to say. He wanted to tell them about Jennifer even though things aren't going well for them. "No. I'm still on the search."

"Well, you'll find someone someday. That person could be right in front of you and you might not even know it."

Both Riley and Maya smirked to their glasses as they take a sip of their drink while Auggie tried hard not to roll his eyes. Shawn pretended he didn't notice the girls reactions.

"What?" Cory asked cluelessly seeing their reactions too. Being a father has changed him over the years; he became more observant.

"It's nothing, Cory." Farkle assured, and when he and Topanga weren't looking, he kicked Riley and Maya's foot under the table. He was sitting in between them.

"Ow!" The girls hissed in pain.

"What's going on with you three?" This time, it was Topanga who asked.

"Nothing!" They chimed simultaneously.

Cory looked at his son. "Do you know anything?"

Auggie shook his head. His head was down, used his fork to push food around. Feeling the pressure, he was unable to lie in front of his father's face. "Nope. Not a thing." Then he quickly shoved noodles into his mouth to avoid speaking.

Him and Topanga did thought their son's behavior was odd and uncharacteristic, but they brushed it off and continue to eat their meals.

Shawn quickly sent a group text to Riley, Maya, and Farkle:_ Get yourselves under control!_ He resumed eating as if he never texted at all.

The three of them got the message and all sent replies. The girls blamed it on Farkle and Farkle blamed it on them.

Shawn read the message and gave a look to his girlfriend and Maya and rolled his eyes. Riley felt bad and texted an apology to him. He gave her a small smile and that's how she knew they're still okay.

Eventually, the adults and the younger ones were having their own conversations. When it was time for dessert, only Cory, Auggie, and Maya had some. Riley had to go to the bathroom and wasn't surprised when Shawn said he had to go too.

They stood in the hallway together and gave room for the people who were coming in and out of the restrooms.

"Are you really okay about me being with Paul?" Riley wondered.

"No, but I guess I'll have to be to keep our secret. Make us look like we're not even in a relationship."

She rubbed his arm. "I know it's hard..."

"I can deal with this. It's not like my life has never given me any problems before."

She smiled at for handling this so well. "I love you, you know?"

He smiled too. "I love you, too."

They were about to kiss until someone opened the door and was coming in the hallway. Out of instinct, they stopped, and to their horror, it was Topanga. The couple feigned their shock and displayed smiles and looking calm and casual. They even stood apart from each other.

"Oh, hey," She beamed. "I was just going in. Riley, did you went?"

"No. I was just going to." Riley did really need to pee.

"Me too." Shawn said and went into the males bathroom while the girls went into the females.

Thankfully, Topanga never mentioned what happened with Riley and Shawn. It made her feel relieved. Hopefully, she wouldn't say anything about it to her father either. But what did her mother really see? Just her and Shawn standing close? Was that a big deal? However, they did look like they were about to kiss so maybe her mother could tell that. Maybe.

Should it be something that Riley needs to worry about?

She shook her head, getting all the questions away to not make her suffer any more anxiety. Her mother was getting suspicious of her, and Shawn too, so that's bad enough.

Riley still acted as if everything is normal. And it was working so far...

After dinner, they all returned to the Matthews home. Riley went inside her bedroom along with Maya and Farkle. Shawn was going to leave, but gave the excuse that needed to go to the bathroom. But really, he just wanted to give his girlfriend a kiss that he couldn't have before because of Topanga's interruption.

"Hey?" Shawn poked his head inside the girl's room. They all greeted him and Riley approached to him. "I'm going to go."

"Okay. I love you."

He smiled. "I know. I love you, too."

She smiled also. "I know."

Shawn kissed her and didn't care how passionate he was to her in front of her friends. The kiss made Riley want him more, but knew it wasn't the time or place. Unfortunately.

"Bye, Shawn."

"Bye, Riley." He said his goodbyes to Farkle and Maya too and left the room.

Riley turned around and saw the goofy and amused looks her friends have. The brunette rolled her eyes, muttering. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Without Riley around, Shawn feels lonely more than ever. He wasn't in the mood to do the things he usually likes to do. The only thing he could do was to write. That's usually his method to pour his feelings out. He decided to write how he's so much in love with Riley.<p>

Him and her together as a couple does sound crazy especially with their relation. It's not normal. But she changed his perspective about love and was no longer afraid or anxious. He always believed Angela was the right and perfect one for him, but now he knows it's Riley. She's different and not like the typical girl he usually would go out with.

But when Topanga mentioned that stupid Paul guy, he was a little nervous about Riley's reaction. Okay, _a lot_ nervous. And it made him hate Topanga for suggesting the guy as if she should know about them.

It made him think twice about their relationship. He wanted Riley to go out and explore other men (who is actually around her age) before she would officially land on him. He doesn't want Riley to feel as though she made the greatest mistake and regret of her life. For instance, if they're going to get married someday.

Which will probably be unlikely because of how Riley feels about it. _Such a big commitment_ and all...

For Shawn, that's okay. He wants whatever will make her happy.

What's troubling him is he doesn't know how to keep their secret much longer. He hates that he's going behind his best friend's back who did so much for him. Doing unimaginable things to Riley like dating her and making love to her.

He needs help and there's only one person who could give him the best advice in the world.

*GMW-GMW-GMW*

George Feeny opened the door and he smiled at his visitor. "Mr. Hunter! What a surprise!" He said in delight.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "C'mon Mr. Feeny, I'm not your student anymore. I'm forty two years old. You don't have to keep calling me 'Mr. Hunter'."

"And you don't have to keep calling me 'Mr. Feeny'," He countered. "I'm ninety six."

"But you've been my teacher forever. It wouldn't feel right to call you..._George,_" Even saying his name sounds strange and weird. "I feel like I'll get a detention."

"Don't you worry, Shawn, you have my permission, and I won't give you a detention," He quieted a gray eyebrow. "Unless you really want one?"

Humoring him, he shrugged. "Okay. Give me one."

"You have a detention. Starting right now."

There was an amused smile at the corner of Shawn's lips. "What must I do?"

"Well, my flowers are in desperate need of water. There's the can," He pointed to the green watering can on the ground beside the door. He smirked. "Knock yourself out."

After Shawn watered George's flowers and plants, his old teacher invited him inside the house. The last time Shawn was in his house was when he ran a bed and breakfast for an Economics school project with Cory. George never wanted them back in his house again.

They sat on the couch together and Shawn wondered. "Where's Lila?"

"Over with the Matthews. You just missed her. Josh is here."

"Oh, really?" He said with interest. By now, Josh is twenty five years old. At twenty three, he got eloped with his girlfriend, Alyssa Curtis, which surprised everyone, and also, infuriated his parents. "How are they? Josh and Alyssa?"

"Young, happy, and in love."

"That's good."

"Not that I don't you being here, Shawn, but why are you? I can tell you're distracted and there's something on your mind. What is it?"

"I need advice. _Major_ advice."

"So, you came all the way from New York to Philadelphia to see me just for some _advice_?" Shawn nodded, not seeing anything wrong with it. "Why couldn't you have talked to Cory or Topanga?"

"This is something that they cannot know," He said firmly with a serious expression. "None of the Matthews family."

George sighed. "Alright, then. Bring it on."

"I'm dating someone."

Well, he thought it was something more serious than that. "That is all?"

"But the girl I'm dating is younger than me -_ a lot_ younger than me. She's a family friend of mine." Shawn couldn't really say it, so he decided to be mysterious and cryptic and let him figure it out.

George was trying to absorb the words his ex-student was trying to explain. "So, no Matthews can know, she's young, and she's a friend of the family..." He drifted off as he listed. His eyes widen in surprise and was stunned. "It can't be that girl? Maya, is her name, right?"

Shawn couldn't believe he thought of Maya Hart. "What? No. It's..." He sighed, knowing he should make his confession. He felt that familiar feeling of being ashamed. "It's Riley."

Georgr instantly understood by then as if a lightbulb had flickered on. "Oh. I see..."

"I mean, Riley and I are in a relationship. In _secret_ obviously and none of the Matthews can know. Except her brother did find out about us, but he promised to not let anyone know. Maya knows too. When the time comes that we're ready to let everyone know, we don't know how to make that announcement."

George felt that was a lot to deal with. "First of all, Shawn, I am not here to judge. That's not my place. You and Riley are both grown adults and have the free will to do anything you two desire. The both of you can date whoever you want. However, Riley _is_ young and she's your best friend's daughter, yes, but you shouldn't let that and others opinions get to you."

"Do you think that will end our friendship?" He was scared of that thought. Cory Matthews is the only best friend he has.

"Honestly, I don't know, I'm afraid. But the two of you have been through a lot together and maybe there is a chance for your friendship to survive...under this circumstance. I do know he won't take this lightly. Maybe your friendship won't ever be the same again. My advice? Is to tell Cory and Topanga right away before they find out because I guarantee it won't be pretty."

"_How_ can me and Riley-"

"_Riley and I_," Shawn gave him a look. "Sorry. It's a habit."

"How can _Riley and I_ tell them, though?"

"Just simply be only with them and be honest. If you're feeling really brave, have the whole family. Tell them how much you love Riley. They love and trust you. They think of you as family, Shawn."

"I know," He sighed. "I feel like I don't deserve them as my family. Even after all these years. Me being in a relationship with Riley is going to make it worse."

"Not if they can see the real love between you two and how much you make Riley happy. If they can see that, then they'll come to an understanding that you and her are meant to be with each other."

"You think so?"

George nodded. "I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Riley was over at Shawn's one day. They've been dating for a long time now which is about almost a year. They've still remained their relationship a secret from everyone. Except for those who know such as Maya, Farkle, and Auggie. Riley was debating on whether or not she should expose it to Lucas, but she wasn't sure how well he'd take that.

The guy, Paul, Riley's mother attempted to hook her up with, didn't go so well. Just to please her, Riley did hang out with him and discovered something very interesting about him. He let her know that he was gay. Paul only decided to go with Riley was to please his own mother too. He was too afraid to come out, but Rileu encouraged him to do it. That was something they had in common. She also let him know about Shawn, but mentioned to him that she's dating a guy who is very much older than herself. Paul didn't care as long as he treated her right. Riley wondered if he had a boyfriend, but he didn't and said he was still searching.

So, the date didn't turn out like Riley expected because of Paul's secret. Which was a good thing. Riley became friends with Paul and wished him luck on his quest. She didn't tell anyone about Paul's secret for his sake and just told everyone he wasn't the right guy for her.

Shawn had never mention his little trip to George's house. Him and Riley didn't really discuss when they should let the whole family know, but they want to do it soon before the year ends.

So, Shawn came up with an idea. It was something he thought about for a while, but wasn't sure how Riley would feel.

"What do you think about going to my brother's place and tell him and Rachel about...you know. Us?"

Riley bit her bottom lip before speaking and said. "I don't know, Shawn. Do you think he'll be okay with it? My brother isn't..."

"Well, Auggie is only fifteen. He'll get over it," Her little brother had turned fifteen couple of months ago. She gave him a look for saying that. "I know Jack and I'm pretty sure he'll be okay about us being together."

She was still weary. "Pretty sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent positive he'll be cool about it." He said with more confidence.

"What if no one is okay with us being together?" Riley started to worry. "What do we do?"

"Nothing. We shouldn't care what anyone thinks of us, Riley."

She was imagining how the reactions of her parents would go. But since she shouldn't care what others think or their negative opinions, she shouldn't fret over them. Even if that means her parents would disapprove of their relationship. It's her life and they don't control it anymore. She's twenty two (almost twenty three) and an adult.

Riley sighed. "I guess you're right..." She decided to express her feelings that she kept in for so long. "I just don't want to be the cause to ruin your friendship with my father. You two are exactly like me and Maya. You know, as a male version of us. And I know how much you two been through together and I don't want that to go all away because of me. If you and my father are not friends anymore because of our relationship, I don't think I can deal with that."

Shawn stared at her seriously and gently told her. "Listen...I love you. You? Okay? More than anything. If mine and Cory's friendship ends because of us then that's a risk I have to take. If that does happen, don't you dare believe for a second that is your fault because it's not. I'm in this too. And it would be Cory or Topanga who end our friendship. I wouldn't care if they did anyway. That's how much I love you. Got it?"

Riley only nodded wiping the few tears that were streaking down her face. He put her first instead of her father even. Shawn wiped them away with his thumb and softly kissed her cheek as if she was fragile. "We should see Jack and Rachel and tell them."

He was surprised to hear that. "You do? You don't have to if you don't-"

"No. I do. They have a right to know. Everyone should. I feel like I'm getting ready to crack soon because everyone barely knows about us. Now, it feels wrong to keep something like this from everyone. It's time, Shawn. I just don't know how to tell my parents that I want to go with you to see Jack."

He shrugged. "I'm sure they won't care. You're with me after all."

She sighed. "That's true..."

* * *

><p>Just like Shawn figured, Cory and Topanga didn't mind that Riley went with Shawn to see Jack and Rachel. They were living in Philadelphia and has three kids after settling down from their Peace Corps days. They have two daughters and Samantha was the oldest who is nineteen and Lindsey was the same age as Auggie, sixteen. Their son is their youngest child, Adam, and he's fourteen. Shawn enjoyed being around with his brother's kids and liked being an uncle to them.<p>

When they got to Jack's house, Shawn rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Riley was feeling nervous about the reactions.

Shawn could sense how she was feeling and soothingly rubbed her back. "Relax, Riley."

"I'm _fine_, Shawn." She said with a bit of irritation.

"You are so not." Riley rolled her eyes and pushed his arm away from her in annoyance. Shawn just shook his head at her behavior.

Then, it was Rachel who answered the door and smiled at them, but was also surprised because of the interesting pair. "Shawn, Riley, hi!" She hugged them both. "Come in!" When they got settled in the living room, she asked. "I didn't expect either of you to be here. What a surprise! Not that I mind, but why are you here?"

"We need to tell you something. Is Jack or any of your family around? Cause your kids should hear it too."

Rachel became worried at how serious his voice was. "Is anything wrong? Cory and Topanga are okay, aren't they?" "

My parents are fine, Aunt Rachel. We just have an..." She was searching for the right word. "Announcement. That's all."

The red head instantly became relieved. "Oh. Okay. Let me go get the others then."

Eventually, Rachel arrived with her family and they were all waiting for either of the couple to say something. "Riley and I, we are dating." The couple were bracing themselves for the reactions.

There was silence at first followed by a lot of confusion. There was even a gasp from the three girls.

Jack couldn't believe what he had heard. He was taken aback by that shocking announcement. "W-w-what? Dating as in...?"

Shawn didn't understand how his brother could not have gotten the point. "Dating as being in a relationship."

"Oh...but you two? Why?"

"Well, we love each other for one-"

"But _why_ Riley, Shawn? You know she's too young for you. Not only that, but she's your best friend's daughter, man!" He became disgusted at the thought.

"Don't you think I know that? Neither of us cares about any of that because, at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. If you're with us or against us, we don't care because we can do what we want with our lives."

That's when Jack knew how passionate he was about this girl. More so than he had ever been with Angela. The girl who had his heart and left it. Riley was the one who picked it up and made him whole again. He could see that because it was clear Shawn was in love with the Matthews girl.

"You're right," Jack said, shocking his family.

"What? But, Jack-" Rachel tried to protest.

"No. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. Anyone can love who their hearts desire for that person. No one should take your free will away from you."

Shawn felt the respect for his brother returning. "Thank you, Jack."

"Yes, Jack," Riley said as well. "Thank you. I know this is...weird, but thank you."

"Rachel? Guys?" Shawn seeked the others opinions.

They look like they're trying to wrap their heads around to digest it. The children were speechless.

"I don't know. Just give me time to think about it and cope, okay?"

Shawn and Riley completely understood. "Okay."

Jack decided to fill in the awkward silence and the uncomfortable tension in the air. "Well, uh...thanks for letting us know."

"We just had to tell someone. We've been keeping it for so long." Riley said.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Samantha asked.

"Ten months. Almost eleven." Shawn answered for her.

"Wow." Rachel and Lindsey said simultaneously. Adam was still in shock.

"If you guys aren't busy, how about we go out to eat?" Jack offered. "Say...Chubbies?"

"I thought that place wasn't there anymore and it got replaced by a stupid Pirates theme?" Shawn thought.

"No. It came back when that other restaurant lost its business." Adam informed.

"Oh. Cool."

"What's Chubbies?" Riley wondered. She's been in New York all her life and only been to Pennsylvania to visit her grandparents in Philly and in Pittsburgh. Her visitation wasn't that always long because of school.

Shawn and the others explained what Chubbies was to her. They also began to talk about Riley and Shawn's lives and how they're doing with everything. The more they kept talking (and Shawn and Riley felt free enough to flirt at times), Rachel and Sam slowly became used to the idea of them together. Rachel tried to not think how Angela was a better match, but maybe Riley is the right one for him. Lindsey and Adam still thought it was Adam, but knew their uncle had a point that it was their lives and no one can control. As long as they're in love and happy, that's what matters.

Later, Sam was about to leave to hang out with her friends at the mall. She offered Riley if she'd like to come and she accepted the invitation. Riley thought it was best to not flat out kiss Shawn in front of his family since they were getting used to them as a couple so she kissed his cheek instead and left with Sam. Lindsey eventually left to be with her boyfriend, Jared, and Adam went upstairs to continue playing his video games.

It was just Shawn being with Jack and Rachel in the living room.

"You know, I can see that you do love and care for Riley, Shawn," Rachel was warming up to the pairing. "But what about Angela? What happened to her?"

"We came across to each other one day and I saw that she has a kid. She told me that she's married and it was obviously over with us. It was hard to move on back then."

"Sorry about that, man." Jack said. It seemed that his brother always have the worst luck with everything in life.

He shrugged. "It's okay. Riley is in my life now and I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"Does the rest of her family know?"

"Only her brother, Auggie, and her friends, but other than that, no."

"How did they take it?"

"Her friends was pretty cool about it. Her brother? Not so much."

"You do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you?" Jack asked seriously. "Cory would either want to hate you or kill you."

Shawn laughed at the thought of Cory having any sorts of murderous acts in his heart. He wouldn't kill a fly. "I think I know my best friend, Jack."

"You're not a father, Shawn. I know that if a best friend of mine was dating either of my daughters behind my back, believe me, I want to kill him. You'd feel betrayed. You'd do anything for your family. You'll protect them and love them and put your life down first to save them. You've got to see that Cory is a different person now because he's a father."

Shawn suddenly remembers when Riley was thirteen and she and Cory tried to pair him and Maya's mother, Katy, together. They did date, but it didn't work out so well. Shawn asked Cory what was next on their list of schemes since they've been the best at it as partners. It was a little heartbreaking when Cory told him that he got replaced by a new partner in crime which was his daughter, Riley. Of course, Shawn understood and all, but there were a lot of moments when he discovered it was no longer 'Cory and Shawn' like he said for his toast at the wedding.

Riley came into the world and took over. Shawn and Cory both want her, but Shawn didn't want there to be any fighting.

"We'll always be best friends," Shawn said confidently. "No matter what."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

Later on, Riley returned along with Sam and they went to Chubbies with Shawn, Sam's parents, and Adam. It would be the first time ever that Riley got to be in Chubbies and knew it would be a place her and her friends would enjoy hanging out after school too. Just like her parents and Shawn did when they were young. They got a booth and was getting their meals. After eating, it was getting late so Riley and Shawn decided they should go back to New York soon. They said their goodbyes to the Hunter family.

Rachel was about to say goodbye to Riley too after her husband did. "I think I like seeing you and Shawn together. You make a great couple. You are both very happy. Even you, Shawn. It's been a while."

He agreed. "Yeah, it has."

"Well, I think I'm getting used to it. Almost." She chuckled.

"Thanks for being understanding, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jack." Riley hugged Rachel and Jack again.

"Sure thing, kid," Jack said and him and his wife let her go. "I wish you luck cause...you're gonna need it."

"I know we will."

"It'll be okay," Shawn assured for what felt like the hundredth time. Riley only let out a long and stubborn sigh.

The Hunter family left and so was Shawn and Riley, but he had an idea. He taught Riley how to play foosball. To his surprise, it was she who won for the first time.

"Hah!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Wow," He was even shocked. "Impressive. I must have been a great teacher."

"You are."

"So, now that we got Jack and his family out of the way, who do you think we should tell next?"

"I think I have an idea, but I need Maya's help."

"Maya? Should I be afraid?" Those two coming up with ideas and plans are a lot like when he and Cory would do the same thing.

"Afraid? Of course not. It's only Maya."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you to _Danni1408_ for giving me ideas. Once I read that, I decided to write them and my brain suddenly started to function and get me back in my groove for this story.

Also, who had watched the Super Bowl? I was freaking out when I saw Missy Elliott! Okay. I just had to get that off my chest. I only watch the Super Bowl for the halftime show, lol. I don't care about football at all, actually.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really have no idea how many people would really like Riley/Shawn. I'm very surprised that there's people who do. :)

* * *

><p>Riley called Maya to tell her and Farkle to come over for their plan. She even called Lucas to let him in on it for once. Not long after that phone call, he was the first one to come over.<p>

She opened the door and saw her ex boyfriend. Her almost fiancé and then husband. If she had accepted, she would've been Mrs. Riley Friar-

Okay, Riley. Don't think about that now...She thought to herself.

"Hey, Lucas."

"You're dating Shawn?" He skipped his greeting and went straight on to talk about her current boyfriend. His voice was so low. He couldn't believe it that she was dating him and who knows what else... "_You_?"

"Yes. I am."

Lucas walked in further into the Matthews apartment and she closed the door. "Is this why you didn't want to marry me? So you can be with him? When you told me that it was commitment you couldn't marry me was it really because of Shawn?"

"No. It really is because of commitment and I couldn't imagine ourselves being married when I already was..." She hated herself for what she did not want to say.

But Lucas was pushing her to do it. "When you already were what?"

"When I already was falling out of love with you..." It was like she had lifted a great amount of weight off her shoulders. "Shawn and I became closer to each other than we ever had before and I wanted to date him so we are. I love Shawn, Lucas."

"I see..." He was hurt and maybe there was a part of him that'll never get used to have his Riley (well, she's no longer _his_ anymore) and Lucas together. His heart became broken again and his mind was suddenly filling him with memories of Riley and him together as a couple. Those are now unwanted memories.

"Please, don't hate Shawn, Lucas. It was my choice in all of this. I don't care if you hate me, but don't hate him."

He stared at her adorable brown eyes and honestly said. "I don't think I can ever hate you, Riley. I'm hurt, but I can't ever hate you. However, I don't think I can help you with this. This is...not right for me." He was starting to look uncomfortable.

She was experiencing hurt as well that he was going to leave again. She was missing the times her and Lucas would have had. Reflecting, she thought it probably would have been better if they would never dated at all. Maybe then he would've been more accepting.

"I understand." She almost said without choking up. It was like she's losing her best friend. Things won't be the same with them anymore.

"But whenever you need me for something, I'll be there for you," He caresses her face and was smiling at her for the touch. He spoke in his southern accent. "Alright there, princess?" That was his pet nickname he gave to her when they dated.

She swallowed feeling a lump in her throat. "Okay, cowboy."

Before he kissed her cheek and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until that after Riley recovered from Lucas's visit, Maya and Farkle came. They all went into Riley's bedroom for privacy just incase her family would come home. Riley did not want her parents to find about her and Shawn the same way Auggie had. The couple was sitting on the bench and Riley stood in front of them explaining the reason for their presence.<p>

"I need to tell my family that..." She took a big and deep breath in and let it out. She just couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this. "Shawn and I are dating."

Farkle was surprised to hear that coming. Maya's blue eyes beamed at her and asked excitedly. "Oooh, so it's the time to do it now?"

Riley nodded, a bit excited and nervous. "Yeah. I think we're ready."

"Well," Maya started thoughtfully. "We can gather them all here and turn the lights off," Both Farkle and Riley raised their eyebrows at her wondering where's going with it. As she was explaining, she got very excited. "And we can blindfold them and send them to your room and tie them up." She smiled brightly as if she thought her plan was actually a good idea. But, judging the looks on Farkle and Riley's faces, they didn't thought it was a good idea.

"I am not going to hold my own family hostage, Maya."

The blonde just shrugged. "Fine. Let them attack Shawn and you'll probably get thrown into a convent."

Riley let out a frustrated sigh. "I need a better idea than that, Maya!"

There was silence around the trio for a while. All of them were thinking hard about it. Because of Maya's first suggestion, Riley decided to make a rule that it must be safe. Maya didn't think it would be fun that way, but she obeyed. Riley regretted that she didn't invite Shawn to the meeting, but then again, he was working, unfortunately. He knows his father more than anyone else she knows besides her mother.

"Why don't you just tell them separately?" Farkle asked.

"Because that'll take too much time," Riley answered. "I want them altogether so we can get it out of the way."

"Where's Lucas?" Maya wondered. "Isn't he supposed to be here too?"

"Yeah," The brunette answered almost quietly. She looked like she doesn't want to talk about it. "He said that he couldn't help me because he feels it's not right for him. He's uncomfortable."

"Wait. I thought you two were still friends?"

"We are," She assured. "I guess I haven't thought it through before I asked Lucas. I just wanted him back in my life like old times, you know? He didn't take me being with Shawn lightly. I don't think things will be the same with us. I've hurt him too much."

"Lucas just needs to get over it, Riley. Don't overwhelm yourself with guilt. Sometimes you can't help who you're in love with. I mean, look at me and Farkle. If you told me long ago I would end up dating a Minkus, I would laugh in your face."

"You would?" Farkle asked, sounding a little offended.

"Yeah, I would, actually," Maya said honestly. "But you know I love you." She kissed him.

He smiled. "I love you, too, Maya."

Riley also smiled fondly at them. She's never seen Maya so happy before with anyone. In some ways, Farkle changed her for the good. Riley is happy for them.

"I got it," Farkle piped up as if a lightbulb turned on above his head. "Why don't you talk to your Mom and Shawn can talk to your Dad?"

Riley liked that idea better than Maya's. But there was something about it that bothered her. "I don't know, Farkle. I don't like the idea of Shawn and my Dad talking about this alone. Who knows what Dad could do to him?"

Maya laughed. "Riley, I highly doubt that your Dad will hurt anyone. Especially, Shawn. They're best friends. Just like us."

"You never knew that story about that time when they were in college. Their teacher made moves on Mom and Dad went to confront to him about it. I guess the teacher kept denying he did made moves on her and Dad pushed him. He _pushed a teacher_, Maya!"

"He was only defending her. Shawn is not hurting you."

"What I mean is, Dad won't be that afraid to hurt anyone. Maybe I should talk to him and Shawn can talk to Mom."

"What about the rest of your family?" Farkle wondered.

"Uh...we'll just have a family get together. A dinner. With my grandparents, Uncle Eric, Uncle Josh, and Aunt Morgan."

"Maybe you should eat dinner in public so there are witnesses if they'll kill Shawn."

Riley approved of that after thinking it over. "Good point."

* * *

><p>Lucas decided to get out of the house. All he does lately is doing the same old routine. Just go to work, school, eat, and sleep. Not to mention be around with a lot of girls. Okay, maybe not a lot ever since Riley told him about her relationship with Shawn Hunter.<p>

Yes. Shawn freakin' Hunter. The same guy who is her father's best friend. Also, he's the same age as her father as if to make matters worse. What does Riley see in him?

He doesn't understand it and maybe he shouldn't. But he would like to know that Shawn isn't one of those old, perverted guys who likes to prey on young and innocent girls like Riley Matthews. If he is, then Cory may not truly know who his best friend is.

Lucas may have to kill him if he really is a perverted bastard.

To get his mind off things, he goes to a pub down in New York. He sat at the bar and ordered himself a drink. He promised himself he would not get drunk like he did the last time at the club when he stumbled upon Riley.

Just when he believed in himself that he finally gotten over Riley, she always appears in his life. At the most random times. For instance, in the club and that phone call. After that phone call, he knew he just had to see her. One more time. That was him letting go.

Now, that she's dating an older guy (much older than himself), there was that familiar struggle to let go of her again.

When she asked him to do that for her, he wanted to hate her. But he didn't. He couldn't.

Once again, he came disappointed and heartbroken.

Even though there were a lot of people at the place, he could hear giggling. From the corner of his eyes, (he was careful not to stare at them) there were four girls eyeing him. Thankfully, only one didn't treat him as eye candy. Maybe he would go and flirt with them like he sometimes does. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He was just minding his own business and drinking his beverage...

"Hey, there," Said a girl. The same girl who was with those other women. She has straight brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh. Uh, hi." He was a bit surprised that she had come up to him. But also glad that it wasn't those other girls she was with.

"You look like you were in deep thought."

"Not really."

"My friends dared me to talk to you. They think you're cute."

"And you don't?" He teased her which seemed to have made her speechless and she was even blushing. He chuckled and took out his hand. "I'm Lucas."

She shook it with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face. "You're _just_ Lucas?"

He smirked at that. "Lucas Friar. Twenty two. I was from Austin, Texas now I live here. You?"

"I'm Dana Lopez. Twenty two as well. I've been living in New York all my life. What do you do for a living?"

"I work at a music store and I go to school to become a veterinarian."

Her green eyes beamed at that. "Aw, really?"

"Yeah. When I was eleven my Dad taught me how to hunt. I can do it, but I feel guilty afterwards. I just rather work on the farm caring for animals than killing them."

"That's sweet of you. I work at Starbucks so you can always get good coffee from me," They both chuckled at that. "And I go to school to become an elementary school teacher."

"Oh, really? A friend of mine wants to be a teacher as well."

"It's a good job, I guess. So...uh...do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't."

"Oh..." She nodded and brushed it off. He noticed she was smiling a bit when she sipped her drink.

Lucas kept talking to Dana and was really liking her. When it was time for her to go, they exchanged phone numbers. She left with her friends who probably wanted to know what happened with them. That did make Lucas feel a little better to have someone to talk to and he got the girl's phone number. He might call her some time.

He got another drink and was watching the TV that has basketball on. It was keeping his mind busy and he didn't look like he was sitting alone at the bar. As he was checking his phone every now and than to answer texts, there was someone sitting next to him.

"You're Lucas, aren't you?" The guy happened to be Shawn. His ex's current boyfriend.

"Yeah. You're Shawn Hunter, right?"

"I am." They both shook hands and it instantly became extremely awkward and uncomfortable for them. The tension made Lucas to want to leave. Apparently, he can't avoid and pretend that he acts like Shawn doesn't exist.

"So...uh...how are you?" Shawn asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

Lucas might regret to ask, but he did anyway. "How is Riley?"

He looks stunned that Lucas had even ask that question. "_Riley_?"

The other man sighed. "I know you two are dating."

That made Shawn even be more surprised. His eyes even widen a little. "She's perfect."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. Just tell me something, though. Do you really love her? Or do you just want-"

"What? No! Of course not! That's not why I'm dating her! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure because if you ever hurt her, I'll hurt you. Worse."

"I got it."

"But how could you ever date Riley? Have you even thought of the consequences?" He was starting to become angry. "You took her away from me."

Shawn was getting a little annoyed with him. "I didn't take her away from you, Lucas. You don't own her. I'm sorry that you're hurt, but Riley chose me, alright? _Me_. So, why don't you just get over it, already?"

Lucas stood up, having enough of him. "It's a bit hard to let go of the girl who I proposed to then shot me down for...for you."

Shawn stands up as well. "She told me that if she did marry you, she'd regret it."

Lucas looked as though he got slapped in the face. Was he really that blind to not notice or care how Riley was feeling throughout their relationship? Why didn't she tell him that? How could she not have? He swore to himself that he could never hate her, but maybe he does right now. All that time they were dating, she led him on to believe that everything is okay with them when it's really not. She wanted to break up with him and got her wish when he did the stupidest thing; the proposal.

Maybe the break up wasn't his fault, after all. It was hers. Lack of communication...

He still couldn't believe it. For some odd reason, he laughed a little. "So, she led me on all that time. I wouldn't expect something like that from her. But who knows? I feel like I don't know her anymore," He looked at Shawn seriously. "Better be careful with her. She might get tired of you too and you won't even know it."

Shawn was really getting tired and annoyed at his jealous and miserable attitude. He was looking smug with a smirk on and decides to be cocky. "I know she's not when she's screaming my name every night."

That remark had ticked Lucas off and made him snap. His movements were so fast and unexpected that it caught Shawn off guard. He roughly grabbed Shawn and pinned the man's body on the table. Shawn's head smacked on the wood hard. Mostly everyone gasped in shock and was watching with frightened looks on their faces. There were even buff guys who stood up just in case if their fight got serious.

Then, Lucas spoke closely to his ear. His southern accent was coming through in a threatening tone. "You may know how to take pretty pictures, but I know how to hunt. I'm from Texas."

"Hey, ladies!" The bartender yelled at them and Lucas got off of Shawn immediately when he realized the bartender was right there with them. Both of the two men were breathing heavily. "You can have your little cat fight outside, but not in here, alright?"

They understand and muttered their apologies. The bartender went back to his post. Lucas and Shawn acted as though their scene never happened. Lucas paid for his drinks and left.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, it was evening, around dinner time, and the Nighthawk Diner was about to close. There's only been a handful of people over to the diner, not many. Riley doesn't understand why though. The food is really good. However, she only likes the tuna melt and she always shares it with Maya. That was just their thing. Now, they only have one couple in the diner who seems to be almost done with their meal. It was a very slow day for the diner so they didn't have a lot of business. Unfortunately, for Riley, she had to work a double shift, but was extremely glad that the day was soon to be over with.

Sometimes, Riley regrets to work at the Nighthawk Diner. They didn't pay the waitresses very well and she can understand Katy whenever she complains about it and the complications to raise Maya throughout her childhood and growing up. There are days when Riley would rather just work at Svorski's. But other days, she likes to work at the diner because she only wanted to help out Katy because she always seems to have a lot of stress with the lack of waitresses.

Now, Riley was starting to clean up along with the others. After cleaning the counter, she moved onto the tables. Another waitress, Denise, took the bill of the last elderly couple and they finally left so she cleaned their table. When Riley was to flip the sign over to 'Closed' from 'Open', Shawn Hunter happened to open the door at the exact same time. Riley was surprised to see him.

She made a smirk and teased sarcastically. "I'm sorry, sir, but we are closed."

"Very funny." He smirked and started to kiss her, but she roughly pushed him back.

"Shawn!" She gasped.

"What?"

"_Maya's mother_ works here! You know that!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like she'll go and tell Maya. She already knows."

"But she could tell my parents!"

"Fine. Sorry," He sighed being annoyed that they have to act scared or be afraid for the exposure of their relationship. "Maybe I should just leave." He was about to turn and head out for the door, but Riley quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"No! Don't. I'm sorry. Okay?" She breathed out calmly and slow to relax herself. Then she kissed him. "Did you eat? I'm sure they can make you something."

"But you were about to close, weren't you?"

She shrugged. "We close at ten. It's only 9:40. But no one had came in since those elderly couple."

His stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten anything since around lunch. "Alright. I'll have something, I guess."

She smiled brightly. "Good! I'll go get a menu!" She went to fetch one behind the counter and gave to Shawn who sat on a stool.

Katy Hart (now Katy Bentley) happened to pull her back away from him so he couldn't overhear.

"What?"

She was looking suspicious, but also, amused. "Is there something going on with you and Shawn?"

Riley was hesitant to give a reply. "Uh...why?"

A grin was slowly appearing on her face. "I saw you two kissing."

The brunette gasped and frowned. Worrying about her reaction. "You did?"

"Yeah. Listen, it's totally okay with me," Riley breathed a sigh of relief. "Shawn is a great guy, isn't he?" She admired making Riley suddenly remember that she had once dated him long ago in hopes that he could become Maya's father.

"Yeah. He is. So, how long have you two dated?"

"Eleven months." Riley hopes that they can last for a whole year and maybe even more.

Katy smiled in approval. "Well, that's good for the two of you. I'm glad things worked out. Why don't you stop working and I can take it over?"

She was grateful. "Really? Thanks, Katy."

Riley went to sit next to Shawn. He gave his order to Katy, and apparently, it was free.

Shawn didn't expect that. He grinned. "Hey! It's free! I should come here more often."

"Well, just because you're my boyfriend, I don't think you'll be getting that special treatment a lot here. I told Katy about us and she wanted to give you a free dinner."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah. It is, actually." She agreed fondly. Then she thought of the plan she discussed with Maya and Farkle and decided to bring it up to him.

After explaining the details, he suggested. "Well, why don't I talk to Cory instead of you? I mean, we have been best friends since forever. It's only right that I should be the one who should talk to him after everything we've gone through."

Riley was nervous about that. "Are you sure? Because my Dad can probably be much softer about it with me than you since I'm his little girl."

He chuckled at that. "I know what you mean, but I really think I should tell him. We're only dating. It's not like you're pregnant with my kid or anything," He abruptly stopped himself and froze with horror. "Wait. You're not, are you?" He was worried even though he knows they were extremely careful with protection.

Riley gave him a look for such an accusation at a bad time. "No, I'm not pregnant, Shawn."

"Oh. Good," Then he instantly corrected himself as if he made a bad statement. "I mean, I'd be totally okay with it if you were."

"You would?" They never really talked about their futures or what if they did get married someday.

"Yeah. You know I want a family, Riley."

"Would you want one with me?"

"Only if you want to." Riley had always fantasized a family with Lucas since she was young. Now, that she's with Shawn, it's like having a better fantasy. She never thought of it, but it does look like their future would be happier being a family with kids and all. Riley was trying to imagine their picture perfect family.

"I would like to start a family with you too."

Shawn was happy about that and smiled. "Well, we have to get married first, you know."

"I know."

"Whenever you want to marry me, just go ahead and do it."

Riley didn't seem to understand him. "What?"

"I know you were scared when Lucas did it so I thought it over about what's best for you. If you want to marry me at sometime in the near future, that is. _You_ propose to _me_. So, you can feel comfortable when you're ready. Just get down on one knee and pop the question. It's not that hard."

She couldn't believe what she had heard. He was allowing her to propose. She smiled and tried not to cry. "Thank you for respecting that, Shawn," She kisses him while declaring. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said.

Their make out session got interrupted by Katy who cleared her throat. She already set the plate of food down for Shawn. Riley was a little embarrassed when Maya's mother interrupted them.

"Just be fortunate that I didn't dump water on you two."

* * *

><p>The next day, Riley was going to talk to her mother to reveal her relationship with Shawn. He went to take Cory aside out somewhere to tell him too. Topanga believed that him and her husband was just going to hang out like they always do. Cory also believed that, but was also suspicious of his best friend's behavior. Only him would know Shawn well enough to know that something is up. The people that were in the Matthews household were the mother and the daughter.<p>

Topanga beamed a smile at Riley. "So, what do you want to do today? All of the guys are out! It can be women's day! You can even invite Maya if you want!" She said excitedly.

Riley bit her bottom lip before responding. "Actually, Mom, I want to talk to you about something that's important. Really important." So, she sat on the couch and her mother joined her being confused yet suspicious.

"Okay. What is it that you want to tell me? I'm all ears."

"I'm..." Riley was going to say, but found out she couldn't. It was a lot easier to imagine the scene being played in her head about this than doing it in reality. "Uh...I'm...I'm dating Shawn."

Topanga did thought that she was dating someone because of how she's been acting lately. She's been acting a lot happier. She thought it was a boyfriend and she wondered who was this Shawn.

"Shawn who?"

"Shawn Hunter."

Topanga was blown away by that name. Most likely, a confirmation. She did question some things about them, but thought they would never do that. She believed Shawn would have more sense.

"Y-y-you and...Shawn?"

Riley slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I-I did have my suspicions..."

"Really?" She was surprised to hear that. She thought they kept their relationship well hidden.

"Yeah. Like at that cafe we were at...you and Shawn were acting different. Much closer than usual."

Riley remembers when they were about to kiss and her mother came in.

"But I didn't think that meant anything. Then I found a...uh...a..." She looked uncomfortable what she's going to say. "Condom wrapper in your trash can when I was cleaning your bedroom," Riley couldn't help herself to let out a gasp. She was mortified. "I didn't think anything of it. I just thought you were hiding a boyfriend from your father and I and you didn't want to tell any of us yet. I never thought once that your boyfriend was Shawn."

"You didn't tell Dad what you found, did you?" She hoped.

"No. I could barely understand it myself at the time. I just knew it couldn't be Lucas. Just someone else. But..._Shawn_?"

"I know this is weird and maybe not normal, but we...just happened, Mom. We've been going on for eleven months. Now, we've been wanting to tell you and Dad, and eventually, the whole family about us. That's what Shawn is doing. Telling Dad. So...what do you think?"

"I don't know, Riley..." Her mother looked unsettled about the situation and about her daughter's lifestyle.

"Mom, are you okay?" Riley asked nervously since she can sense her mother getting angrier by the second.

"Yeah, Riley. I'm fine." She answered bitterly.

Her daughter sighed sadly. She knows the truth. "Mom, I know you're not-"

"Well, I'm sorry, Riley," She snapped. "This is just a lot for me to handle, okay?"

"I know, Mom. I get it. Just know that Shawn and I love each other and he isn't using me for anything. You know him better than that."

"I do," She agreed. The anger was still boiling inside her like hot water, but once she saw the look on her daughter's face is a similar expression to Cory's that was almost scary. Her heart softened then only for her and she calmed down. "I just don't know what to think of this, Riley." Riley wished that her mother would be the one who is more understanding than her father, but it doesn't look like she was going to be.

Topanga looked at her daughter with confusion. "Why did you and Lucas broke up?"

Riley sighed, hating that she always had to bring up the sore past. So, she explained the reason once again.

"Why didn't you say yes?" She sounded disappointed.

"Maybe it's because I wasn't ready, Mom." Riley snapped.

Her mother narrowed her eyes and chided. "I know you're an adult, Riley, but that still doesn't give you right to have an attitude with me. I'm still your mother."

"Well, it seems like you're not happy for my decision to break up with him! Or are you?" She was getting angry.

"No. I'm not." Her mother confessed.

Riley already knew that was the answer. "Is it because of Shawn?"

"Yes. It's just that Lucas was the right guy for you. He's nice, sweet, cute-"

"I know, Mom." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you have date to Shawn?" Topanga was disappointed. She always believed Riley and Lucas was a great pair for each other.

"Because I love him, Mom!" She nearly shouted. "I thought you would understand something like this because of you and Dad! But you can't!"

"Maybe I'll understand and can accept it in the future, but not right now."

"So...would you rather have me and Lucas be together?" Riley asked. She was nervous to wait for the answer.

"Yes." Riley was fuming and only shook her head. The anger was overwhelming her so much that she couldn't speak.

"Riley...!" Topanga tried to talk to her, but her daughter went into her bedroom. She heard the door slam closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the waiting. The next one will be of Cory and Shawn. And also, possibly a Topanga/Shawn scene too. So, stay tuned. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone! I just wanted you all to know that Oakland Park is something that I made up. Also, let me know if there's other GMW stories you made to do. Like, Riley/Lucas, Maya/Lucas, Riley/Farkle, and even, Riley/Maya, and Maya/Cory if you want a sorry similar to this again. I saw some requests for other pairings, but I was wondering if any of you guys are interested. Thanks for reading and please review! :)

* * *

><p>Shawn and Cory were sitting on the bench at Oakland Park. It was a busy place on a Saturday. The sun was shining brightly although the wind was chilly, but the season was only fall. Shawn didn't tell his best friend about his relationship with Riley yet. He didn't have the guts to while they were eating. He had played things as casual for him too long, and eventually, he never spilled the secret. What Jack told him on that day came to his mind and made him be a bit frightened. Sure, Cory would never hurt a fly, but it's not like they never fought before.<p>

It wouldn't be the first time for them to physically fight.

During high school, they had beaten each other up because over what...a stupid video Cory made about his family?

But then again, now that Shawn thinks about it, it was Cory's fault. If only he wouldn't have caught his half brother, Eddie doing a crime, there would be no need to fight at all.

Shawn still didn't like to think about what happened at that time. He couldn't believe he did get into an actual fight with him.

That would be something he would never tell Riley about and hoped Cory didn't.

Since it was just silence between them, Shawn figured it was the perfect moment for them to discuss about his new relationship.

At the second he opened his mouth, Cory started to speak, unfortunately. "You know, it's good that we can do this more often. Just us hanging out like old times."

"Yeah..." He mumbled wishing Cory hadn't started to feel nostalgic.

"We can still be friends after so many years," He said being optimistic. "Our friendship won't ever end, will it?"

Shawn began to get uncomfortable. "Uh...well...I'm not so sure, Cor."

His smile turned into a frown and his expression showed confusion. "What? I don't understand what you mean. How can you say that?"

This should be the moment when Shawn should tell him. Finally. Hopefully, Riley did the same to Topanga by now. This is the time when he can tell the truth.

Good thing that Cory was already sitting down.

"Cory, listen," He started out in a serious tone. "I need to tell you something. But, first, you need to just listen to me and be relaxed about this. Okay?"

Cory was still at a loss and curious about what his best friend was saying. "Uh...okay. I guess? It can't be that bad, Shawn."

"No, Cory. It's _bad_. Well, for _you_, it's bad."

He hadn't seen him having this reaction since cherry bomb day. "Will you just get on with it?"

"I'm dating someone." Shawn confessed. Partly.

"Oh," Cory looked stunned. Expecting more from him. Otherwise, he approved. "Well, that's good to hear! You finally found someone. I'm happy for you, Shawnie. Who is it?"

He made a huge gulp as if he swallowed a boulder. "Your daughter."

For a second, Cory thought he heard him incorrectly. "What?"

"I said, I'm dating your daughter." He repeated more clearly. He hadn't budged or moved. He was still sitting in his seat on the bench watching Cory's facial expressions and see how they change by his emotions.

Cory went from being lost and confused to angry and livid. Shawn wasn't phased at all by his reaction because he expected it. Maybe he would get into another fight with him, but this time, it would be about something much worse and serious. Cory looked like he was trying to wrap his head around the idea of his best friend's new relationship. It was just too hard for him to comprehend. In his mind, he'll always see Riley as his little girl and expected Shawn to do the same.

"What...?"

It pained Shawn to repeat himself. He knows he shouldn't care, but the fact was slowly killing Cory in the inside. "I am dating-"

"No. _No_. You didn't say that, alright? You said something different. What is it really that you want to talk to me about, Shawn? Because what you said before was just sick and totally not funny."

Shawn was getting serious and a bit annoyed with him. "It wasn't a joke, Cory. I am being serious and honest with you about this. I am dating Riley."

He shook his head and mumbled begrudgingly. "I still don't believe you."

So, that made Shawn talk about everything that has happened with himself and Riley as proof. He mentioned all the times that whenever Riley said she was at Maya's, she was with him. He also let Cory in on other details that he and Topanga got lied to and what they deserved to know. The only part he left out was that their relationship was also sexual. Judging by the look of horror displayed on Cory's face, Shawn knew he wouldn't be able to handle that yet. As Shawn was explaining, Cory looked like he was watching a horror movie where it's a gruesome scene.

"You and..._her_...?" Cory said slowly. "Did all of that stuff...behind my back?"

Shawn nodded reluctantly.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" He managed to ask. His hands curled into fists and his knuckles were getting white. "Like...Riley is not...pregnant, right?"

"She's not." Shawn can safely say that she wasn't and was more than thankful and relieved.

He let out air as if he kept in for so long. "Oh, good..."

Time has passed and Shawn wondered if Cory was going to say anything else. He was expecting him to freak in his usual fashion. When the silence between them continued for what it feels like an hour, Shawn was curious and concerned if Cory went into shock.

"Cor...you okay about this?"

He glared at him. "Okay?_ Okay_?! You'd think I'd be _okay_ about this?!" His voice was rising louder. "You're dating my daughter, Shawn! What did you expect of me to react?"

"Something like this..." He muttered under his breath, but Cory was too busy freaking out to hear.

"I never saw you as this kind of person, Shawn. _Never_. You are her uncle-"

"_No_," He bravely interrupted. "Eric and Josh are her true and biological uncles. I'm just a guy who sees your kids once in a while, Cory. Since Riley...wants me, our relationship has changed. She made me realize different things about us and herself. She's an adult, Cory. She's not a little girl."

"Well, she is to me, Shawn," His eyes narrowed to him. "Unlike you, I care about her."

That's when he became defensive. "Hey, I care and love Riley just as much as you do."

Cory raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Oh, really? Because the old Shawn I know would have never dared to do something like this. You're more than an uncle figure to them, Shawn. You're part of the family! And as part of the family, you're not allowed to date my daughter!"

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do with my life, Cory! Riley chose me-"

"Because she's young! She doesn't know what she wants! I honestly don't know what she ever sees in you. If Lucas never proposed to her, I bet she still would be with him."

"You shouldn't underestimate her, Cory. Things were bad for her with Lucas. Just because she's young, doesn't mean she's stupid-"

He was offended. "I never said she was-"

But Shawn ignored him. "She came to me because she loves me. As in something more than we already have. Things just didn't work out with her and Lucas. It took me a while to get used to that she loves me in that way, and having more time to understand my own feelings about Riley, I love her, too. You and Topanga can deal with that or not. We only wish you wouldn't make judgements about us."

Cory sighed, thinking it over. Their relationship was bizzare, wrong, and not normal. He didn't know he can come to terms to accept them. "I can respect that you two are together and you are..." It even disgusted him that he was going to say the particular word next. "Deeply in love with my daughter, but I don't think I can give you my blessing."

Shawn decided he'll just have to settle with that. "Fine. Are we still friends?" He hoped.

Suddenly, Cory imagined different images of him and his daughter in a relationship and it made him uncomfortable and even sick. Maybe it was something he had to get used to or he really just hated the fact of them being together. He still felt like he was betrayed that Shawn kept all of that stuff he did with his daughter behind his back and did God knows what else. The worst thought came to his mind was them having sex.

"I don't know..." He muttered, not wanting to look at him anymore.

Shawn frowned, but already figured there was possible chance of their friendship ending. It was only a sacrifice that he had to make and knew it was worth it.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Cory returned home and was aware that Topanga already knew about their daughter's relationship with their best friend. Neither of them seemed to be too pleased about it. He went to his daughter's bedroom and saw the door was closed. Sighing, he knocked on it three times.<p>

"Riley? It's me."

Then the door open and Riley saw her father with expectation. "Hey," She slightly closed the door. "Sooo...did Shawn tell you about..._you know_...us?" She asked sheepishly because she was nervous about his reaction.

They both sat on the bench together.

"Yeah. He did." Cory answered. Even looking at her now became hard for him to picture Riley and Shawn together and being with each other in such an intimate way.

"Aaaand?" She dragged on, the impatience was starting to grow on her.

"I don't approve," Riley loudly sighed and looked disappointed. "But the two of you are adults. I have to see you as that now, but it's hard because I'll always remember you being in my arms for the first time as a baby. I still look at you as my baby girl..."

"But you trust and love Shawn too, don't you? You know he's not that kind of guy to take advantage of me or anyone else."

"I do know him. But this whole thing is just too...weird for me and your mother. We've always assumed he would end up with Angela someday and you'd end up with Lucas."

"Life always doesn't go according to plan, Dad."

"I know. Unfortunately. But you two can keep...doing whatever you're doing, I guess...like I said before, you and Shawn are both adults. Your mother and I can't control you anymore."

Riley understood everything her father was saying. She was disappointed and upset that not one member of her family approves of her relationship with Shawn. But she was relieved that she didn't get disowned or something.

"Are you still friends with Shawn?" She asked hopefully.

Cory sighed. "I don't know. It's complicated, Riley."

She felt the guilt stabbing her at the heart. She just ruined a great friendship of all time. "Oh..."

There was a small smile on his face. "One thing I am glad about all of this is to see you happy again."

Riley tried to pull a smile of her own, but knowing that there's a good chance of her father and Shawn not being friends again kills her and she knows it's her fault.

* * *

><p>Days later, Shawn had enough courage to show up at the Matthews. He wanted to hang out with Riley. He hadn't talked to her parents since he had last seen them which was when he told them about his relationship with Riley. He already let Topanga knew of his arrival through the intercom.<p>

He was right at the door and knocked. Waiting for any of the Matthews to answer. When the door opened, it happened to be Topanga. She made a half smile, but yet, gave him a cold greeting. "Hello, Shawn."

He was fully aware of the icy tone in her voice. It wouldn't be the first time she was mad at him. However, he decided to play nice. "Hey, Topanga. Is Riley here?" It seemed to be that she was the only one in the apartment.

"No. She's out with her friends right now, but she should be back soon. She's out with people who's the same age as her, you know..."

He sighed. She just had to give him that certain jab at him. "Topanga, I know me and Riley dating is making you and Cory uncomfortable, but just stop treating me like dirt. I'm treating Riley better. More than Lucas woyld ever have."

Topanga felt offended. "I'm not treating you like dirt-"

"Then what was up with that attitude you have against me?" He countered. "It's not like I'm hurting your daughter. I would never dream of doing any of that to either of your children. C'mon, you know me."

She rolled her eyes. "First, it was you and Cory, Shawn. It's always been like that and it still is. I sometimes believe that Cory loves you more than he loves me and I'm his wife! Now, you're taking Riley away from me too!"

She was always jealous of him and Cory, but he understands her view. To make the tension lighten between them, he joked. "Well, I can't help it I'm _that_ awesome."

Topanga wasn't amused. Her arms were crossed and her eyes had narrowed.

He sighed. "I'm not taking your daughter away from you, Topanga. And Cory loves you more than anything else in this world. You've got to see that and stop seeing that I'm coming in between you and Cory."

There was a part of Topanga that wanted to believe him. And she does. But something was not making her fully accept him again. And maybe it got something to do with the fact that he's dating her daughter. Maybe she should learn to let it go and see that Riley and Shawn does truly love each other. She always had a hard time to let things go. Especially, when her parents were going through that horrible divorce and that timen when Cory had kissed Lauren on their senior ski trip.

Those were the most difficult times of her life and she still seems to go through trials. It's rough and hurts a lot more when it concerns not only her daughter, but Auggie too and even Maya. Topanga can tell that Riley and Shawn were in love. Especially for Shawn because he hadn't been with someone serious for a long time. It was always short and meaningless affairs and one night stands. She remembers this look when he would be with Angela. Maybe this relationship could be the best for them...

"You're right," Topanga had nearly forced herself to admit. "There shouldn't be a competition anymore with any of us. You're in love with Riley like how Cory is in love with me and that's just the reality I have to face," She took a big sigh in and breathed out. "What I'm trying to say is...I think it's great you're making Riley happy and be in love again. So, I'm happy for you about that part. However, your relationship in its entirety is something I have to get used to," She looked at him seriously. "Just don't kiss her in front of me and I'm sure Cory won't appreciate any sorts of PDA with you two."

Shawn chuckled. "Got it. So, are we still cool?"

She shrugged and a smile was curving at the corner of her lips. "I guess so..."

He smiled. "Good. So...uh...I guess I should go...?" It was more like a question because he suddenly felt awkward for some reason.

He turned around to leave, and when he did, the door opened and there was Riley entering the place. She smiled at the first second she saw him and they hugged. The others flooded in who were Cory, Maya, and Auggie.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked Shawn. She was staring at him as if he's the only person in the room.

"I came here to see you, but you weren't here at the moment." Riley smiled and was going to kiss him, but Shawn immediately stopped her because of what Topanga had said.

Riley looked confused, but realized what went wrong. Everyone looked a little uncomfortable at them being together, except for Maya who was not phased. Riley tried to act like nothing happened. She was glad and relieved that everyone in the room knows about them and she didn't feel like she had to hide anything from them. They may not approve, but at least she no longer has her secret.

"Sorry..." The brunette mumbled feeling ashamed and a bit embarrassed. But she shook it off and looked to her mother and Shawn. "So, what did you two talk about?"

"I think I'm slowly accepting that you and Shawn are in a relationship." Topanga answered.

"What?!" Riley and Cory exclaimed together in shock. Cory was more in shock than his daughter who looked happy. Maya and Auggie were surprised by Topanga's change of heart.

She nodded.

Riley went over to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you, Mom."

Feeling the odd one out, Cory grumbled. "Great. I'm now the bad guy, aren't I?"

"No you're not, Dad," Riley insisted. "We know that this will take risks. If you don't like us being together then...that's fine."

Her father was stubborn. He still doesn't approve, and probably, can never look at Shawn the same way.

Riley suddenly had an idea. "You know...since I'm going to be graduating from college soon and all of you are pretty much uncomfortable about Shawn and I..." She was preparing herself for their reactions.

"Why don't I just move in with him?"


End file.
